The Escort
by ClosedForBusiness
Summary: Edward is a man who needs more edge to his intimate encounters. He meets a girl who seems to fit his style and decides to live out his preferred lifestyle in secret until he realizes that she is more than just someone willing to fulfill his fantasies, she is perfect for him and very familiar. ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hello all! Long time no see. I am back here simply to re-post my stories, since they seem to be in several places for download. I figure it might as well be where I can see them and one place for you to enjoy them. If they get booted by Fan Fiction they may end up at The Coffee Shop. We shall see. Thinking of re-editing them but don't have time at the moment. The posting of the stories will not be quick. Thanks.

For Spanish readers this story is still on FranBells profile where she was in the process of translating.

* * *

**The Escort**

By RobMyDream

Edited by MarchHare5

Gentle Won't Do-Chapter One

Tanya was so beautiful. I felt lucky the day I met her; I was 24, and though I'd had plenty of relationships and was definitely a relationship type of guy, my dating always lacked a little something. An appetite.

Or maybe a better way to put it was that my appetite was always a little too strong for those I got involved with. I liked heat in the bedroom or anywhere for that matter. I liked to be in control, and it was hard for me to have what people might call a „normal‟ physical or emotional relationship without it.

Since I was 14 I'd been having sex. Some girls liked it and some didn't but usually the relationships would never last. The women I dated would become frightened or just plain freaked out and run. As hard as I tried to be more like everyone else, it just didn't work for me.

By the time Tanya Denali had come into my life, I decided it was time to try really hard to tone down that appetite and be the man who might one day be more for her. A husband even?

It's true, that I wanted all those things. I wanted to eventually settle down and have a wife and kids. Not now but someday and at the rate I was failing with the opposite sex I was becoming afraid I'd never fit in well enough to have all that. Deep down I was a romantic at heart, a romantic with a side of hot sauce but still I knew how to be thoughtful and sweet.

So when I met her, I pretended for the first time in my life that I was happy with „normal‟. I romanced her; I took her on dates and always went the extra mile for her. Roses, candy, movies with holding hands, long rides in the country, picnics, you name it, if I saw it in the movies and it seemed romantic, I tried it.

I even made us hold off on having sex or making love, whatever you like to call it, until I felt it we'd waited long enough that there was no way I could not be ready. If you will.

We'd been dating 4 months which for me was quite a record with no sex and any of my ex-girlfriends will tell you straight up that is the honest to God truth. I masturbated like the end of the world was coming but that was simply a necessity.

On our 4 month anniversary of dating, I took her out to a nice dinner, we saw a film and then I took her back to my place. I cared so much for Tanya that I had no doubt everything would be okay. She was into me just as much as I was into her.

We stumbled into my apartment half toasted and quickly went to the couch for a making out session. I wanted this to be the night we moved our relationship into a more physical side but I knew I wouldn't push if she wasn't ready. She held my hand firmly while I kissed her neck.

Moaning softly as she always did, I was immediately feeling ready for action. I found her lips and sealed her mouth with my hot wet kisses and let my tongue ever so gently touch hers. She giggled.

"Oh, please Edward." She moaned and I smiled as my lips traveled down her bare arm. I bit her firmly and then immediately regretted the action. I looked up at her face as she looked down at me annoyed. She ran her fingers over her arm where I‟d left small teeth marks.

"Edward that hurt."

"I'm sorry baby." I told her kissing the spot. "I just really want to make love to you." I told her as my throat went dry.

She pouted a minute but then nodded that she wanted it to. So we got up and went to my bedroom. She said she wanted me to be sweet and gentle. To really make love to her and I promised I would. Try anyway.

I kissed her gently, told her I needed her and began removing my clothes. I took hers off slowly kissing along her skin, trying to be gentle yet sensual. I caressed her and slowly my fingers wandered to her warm wet folds between her legs. She moaned and squirmed, my mind was running wild with what I really wanted to do but I kept pulling myself back.

Soon she started to pant and beg me to join her but I looked down and realized I wasn't even remotely ready. My erection nonexistent. She was so close to coming and though everything I was doing excited me in my head, my body as always wanted more. It begged for it.

"Do you, do you have a vibrator?" I asked her not wanting to disappoint her or bring attention to my lack of excitement but she just stared at me like I‟d come from another planet.

"Edward, I don't use stuff like that, I want you." She sat up and noticed my situation right away. She was still out of breath and I was completely embarrassed. She tried to lean forward to touch my deflated cock but I gently pushed her back.

"I'm sorry Tanya." She looked heart broken and wouldn't even let me finish her off.

"What did I do wrong?" She asked me nearly in tears. "Am I not pretty enough?"

"Oh, God honey no, it isn't that." I tried to touch her but she pulled back. She obviously couldn't believe that she couldn't even get me in the mood.

We sat silently unmoving for some minutes when I decided it was futile not to just be myself. I'd just ask her and if she didn't like it fine. "Tanya, how do you…..feel about…you know. Bondage." I said the last word like I was peeling a bandage off a particularly painful wound. I didn't really want her to hear it because I knew like most women she would imagine the worst and call me a pervert.

I wasn't completely off. She quickly got up pulled on her panties and tears started running down her face. "I wanted to marry you!" She squealed and I just sat there unmoved by it all because I knew very well I never should of mentioned it. The last thing I heard was her sniffling as she closed my front door.

_o0o0o_

So herein lays my problem. I need rough sex, I needed to be controlling, and I needed all this to feel even remotely happy mentally. Not to mention sexually. I mean not that I couldn't get it up at all if I wasn't doing those things but I definitely had to have a certain connection with the girl to even be able to do that and I still craved to be in control.

I had been like this as far back as I could remember. Even when I was young and just jacking off in my room, my fantasies contained ropes, whips, chains, gags, and total submission by my fantasy girl. It would be some years before I realized that I wasn't just crazy, that this was a need for a lot of people.

My mistake had been believing I'd find a girl who would like that somewhere in my neighborhood or at work. I mean I didn't have a playroom or anything. I wasn't really ready to go that far, I just wanted someone who didn't mind being rough and give into my desires. Someone who'd be willing to experiment with me but most of all I wanted a women I could love who could also love these things about me.

That's when my best friend Jasper Hale gave me the number to a very exclusive escort service in downtown Chicago called On the Down-Low.

It actually posed as a bar and night club. However, the upper 3 floors contained ladies who specialized in different kinds of sex and no joke this place couldn't have been found on a map. I had lived here all my life and had even been to this bar before but had never realized what went on upstairs.

It had apparently been operating since the early 1900s. Was owned by the same family throughout all this time and it prided itself on having clean, healthy gorgeous women at a cost. The utmost privacy was expected and you couldn't even just recommend it to a friend unless you were a trusted customer. Apparently Jasper was and we were best friends.

The fact that I never knew he used this service tells you a lot. The night he handed me a piece of paper with the owners phone number after spending all night telling him how miserable I was, I laughed at him. We were in fact drinking in that bar that night while I drowned my sorrows, he just stared at me and smirked.

"What's this?" I figured he'd just given me another girl's phone number.

"The owner isn't here tonight but I think you might want to try this, Edward." He said all cryptically and I wanted to just hit him over the head with my beer.

"Try what?" I asked willing myself to be patient with my good buddy.

He motioned with his eyes to the ceiling and then scooted closer. "There are escorts upstairs."

My eyes went wide and he put his fingers to his lips to shush me should I get loud as I probably would of. "Escorts?" I mouthed and then felt kind of angry he'd think I'd need something like a paid date.

"These ladies are special." He winked and took a swig of his beer. "Just give it a try, call Earl and let him know I referred you and whatever you do don't talk to anyone about this. It's you know, ON THE DOWN LOW."

I scoffed at his offer but being that he was my friend I decided a few days later that it could be worth a try and if it proved not to work, I would just move on. I knew one thing I was tired of being alone and feeling like an outcast.

I called Earl the owner on Thursday morning before work like I was told because that is when he takes new appointments. He faxed me a 12 page questionnaire which basically detailed that I'd had all my shots, I'd been tested for diseases, and I had no criminal background and never had any domestic violence disputes. I had to detail the kind of woman I was interested in, what my reasons were for seeking this type of establishment. If I preferred a certain kind of sex, which of course. Yes, I did.

Upon marking yes on that I still felt a bit funny putting myself in a certain category only. Sure I probably wouldn't come away from this a healed man or realize that my problems were now going to disappear. I still wanted to learn to have "normal" sex as well. Or at least be able to function no matter what the girl wanted or expected from me.

Deep down I was doing this because I was lonely and I had needs that had been unfulfilled for too long now. I figured maybe getting it out of my system might help me to become more level headed about my approach to sex. After filling out all my likes, dislikes, needs, and then signing a legal confidentiality agreement I faxed it back to Earl and by that afternoon was given a number. My number I was told would be my name the entire time I used their establishment.

Mine was 1911. I was told if I chose to use another name in the room with the lady, it would be between the two of us but it shouldn't be my real name. Within 24 hours I'd be informed if a lady was available. I chose to be with one woman, one who while contracted with me would be with no other clients until we voided our agreement but that meant I must see her and pay the fees at least once a week. I may like to get freaky but I was still a one woman man.

_O0O_

Friday night after work I waited nervously for the call I had been waiting for. After the agency chose the right girl for me, she'd be calling me for a pre meet chat, to make sure we both still wanted to proceed. I was nervous but I was also excited. I needed someone physically yes but I was also interested to see what kind of girl it would be. I adored women and having a companion was the thing I missed most about being with them.

I hadn't been with one in just a month but it was enough to make me insane.

When my phone finally rang, I picked it up and took a slow deep breath. "Edward Cullen speaking."

"Number please, sir."

"One Nine One One." I spoke with a shaky voice.

"One moment sir." I could hear the phone line make noises and little beeps and whistles. Finally I heard a sweet sultry voice speak.

"Hello, Nineteen Eleven how are you this evening?" My hands started to sweat.

"I'm well, thank you for asking." I could hear her gentle breath over the phone and I relaxed back into my couch thinking I could just sit here and talk all night. She at least sounded wonderful.

"Do you want to meet tonight?" She asked hesitantly and I knew from reading the contract this wasn't protocol. Most of what happened between us would be up to the two of us, as long as we agreed. She could make me wait up to a week if she wanted to though, spending most of our time talking on the phone, just so she'd feel more comfortable when we came face to face.

I had to keep reminding myself this wasn't going to lead to phone sex or anything like that, this was considered a very high class establishment.

I hadn't really expected to meet her tonight but I wasn't shy about getting this train moving. "Yes, I would." I finally told her. She let out a slow breath and then spoke again.

"Okay, come to the back of the building at 9:30 and I will bring you up Nineteen Eleven, okay?"

"Okay." I said and then swallowed hard. Shit she sounded sexy.

"Oh and I'll be holding 2 red roses." She added before we hung up. The gig was to pretend like I was just meeting my girlfriend and going up to her apartment. It was to always look like any normal setting; she wouldn't even be allowed to call me by my number at the door.

I lay my head back and felt my heart beat hard against my chest. I couldn't wait for this.

I needed this.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: FIRST OF ALL WARNING: This story contains explicit sexual situations and language and is not intended for younger readers. This story is about the sexual relationship between Bella and Edward. It is in no way traditional. Please, enter with caution.

The Escort

Edited by MarchHare5

Getting To Know You

EPOV

I sat patiently in the darkened and mostly deserted back parking lot of On The Down-Low at exactly 9:30. I wasn't ever really that shy or scared to try new things but just knowing what this night might entail had me so wound up, I might come before I got to the door.

It wasn't long before the back door of the building opened and a person walked out into the darkness just enough under the streetlight to keep her face in the shadows. She held two red roses and my heart sped up. I noticed the door she came through was still slightly cracked open but it was too dark to see anything.

I suddenly realized I'd better get out of my car before she thinks I decided not to come. As I got closer I saw she wore a baggy sweater with the hood over her head. She watched me cautiously, her expression emotionless, she gave nothing away.

"Hi." I said to her and she motioned for me to follow her. I did. Once inside the back door a very large burly man asked me for my number after shutting and locking the door.

"Nineteen Eleven." I said and he gazed through a list on a clipboard and then asked me to initial next to my number. I did. I still couldn't get a good look at the woman's face in the darkened corridor but I could be patient. I was patted down and asked if I'd drank or did any drugs tonight. To which I replied no.

After that we were both escorted into a small elevator, to which muscle dude rode up with us. What a process I thought to myself, hoping it was worth all this. Though I could definitely understand the need for precautions. We rode up to the 3rd floor and he motioned for us to get off and muscle dude road it back down. I assumed.

Once inside the hallway it looked like any normal luxury hotel. Nice blue tailored carpets and cream colored walls. It still resembled some of the early 1900 architecture. It was warm and I noticed my escort was just wearing a pair of tight jeans and black Chucks. As well as the aforementioned burgundy hoodie. I started to wonder how I was supposed to get turned on by such everyday attire but if things went right I could definitely come to the task, I was sure.

I followed her down the long hallway to the door on the very end. She dug a key out of her jean's pocket and put it in the lock. Swinging it open she motioned for me to enter and then locked it once I was inside. She turned a switch by the door and looked up at me removing her hood. To reveal gorgeous long brown hair that nearly reached her ass.

She had large doe brown eyes and as I stared she smiled. "That switch turns a blue light on over my door, which lets everyone know we are in session." She told me before kicking her Chucks off one by one with her toes. "Can I hang your jacket?"

I shrugged it off and handed it to her and she put it in a closet to the right of us. I began looking around the rather large suite. It was pretty much as elegant as an oversized bedroom could get. There was a large king sized bed with a canopy and a sheer drape over it. It had a fluffy comforter done in white and a gazillion pillows all over that. There were 3 large picture windows that spanned the room all with sheer curtains over them and larger heavier off white drapes off to the sides. The carpet was a nice dark blue.

The scent of vanilla and freesia was everywhere but not too overpowering. There was a big screen television across from the bed and a love seat to the left of the bed. As she showed me around, we rounded a corner and there was a small kitchen and refrigerator and beyond that a good sized luxury bathroom with a large Jacuzzi tub.

She said she needed to change and to make myself at home so I sat on the love seat which was soft and warm. I smiled in my excitement. I hadn't really known what to expect but this felt nice and I guess secure enough.

About 10 minutes later I heard her bathroom door open and out stepped the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. She had on black high heels and black panty hose with the slightest hint of a garter attached to them under her white dress. Her hair was pulled up loosely behind her head but still draped down across her back between her shoulders. She had on very light make up which I liked already.

I liked women who looked natural and not overly made up. It especially made me feel better in this situation, I surely didn't want to feel like I was with a prostitute, and all though I supposed it was the same thing. Paying for sex.

"Do you like wine, sweetheart?‟ She asked me with her silky smooth voice and I felt the heat rise in my skin.

"Sure." I said staring after her as she pulled a bottle of chilled wine from the refrigerator and poured us both a glass. She then handed me one and sat next to me. I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"What do you like to be called?" She asked as I watched her plump lips while she spoke. I almost forgot to answer as I imagined them touching me.

"Edwarr…..ahhhh. I guess Edward." She smiled knowing by my expression I'd accidentally used my real name.

She placed her delicate hand on my knee and rubbed gently. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." She assured me and then stared down at the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" She nodded looking up at me and smiling. Oh that smile would do me in, I would do anything for her, I could already tell.

"Do you live here?" I asked cause it hit me that she must. She nodded in affirmation.

She finished her drink and sat the glass on the nightstand next to the love seat and then she crossed her long legs and wrapped her hands around them, joining her fingers together.

"Okay." She began and pulled a foot stool which matched the sofa between my legs then moved to sit in front of me, her heeled feet gently spread my feet apart and she scooted in further. She was so close and she took my free hand in between her two soft ones and rubbed gently.

"As you know Edward, what we do in here is pretty much an agreement between you, and I on the spot but as each girl does here, we have our own rules and you will as well. The idea is that neither of us should feel uncomfortable or threatened. Nothing will happen that isn't mutual. Since you have chosen me as an "exclusive escort", I am solely yours to use but that means you are my only source of income, if you miss a week of funding my contract then it immediately becomes void. Do you understand that?"

I nodded having already been explained this. "We can choose to meet more often but not less than once a week. We can only know at the most, each other's name but anything personally identifiable must stay out of this room. You and I will be required to test once a month for sexually transmitted diseases and as you know you are required to pay for me to have that done. This is for your safety and mine. If at any time you or I become uncomfortable or threatened all we have to do is touch that switch on the wall with the red light over it and security will be here within seconds."

"Okay so far?" She asked cautiously still sensually winding her fingers through mine, making it hard to care about any rules at the moment. I had a feeling even if this girl wasn't into rough sex, she could have me hard in an instant. Maybe it was the danger of the whole thing, the secrecy, I wasn't sure but I liked it so far. Having a secret lover never felt so good and we hadn't even started yet.

After I finished my last gulp of wine she took my glass and slid the foot stool back against the far wall. She placed our glasses in the kitchen and came back to stand in front of me. She crossed her arms over her chest towards the spaghetti straps over her delicate shoulders and slowly slid each one down and then let her dress fall to the floor. My tongue became dry and glued to the roof of my mouth.

She was bare up top and her pert nipples mottled into tiny hard nubs, reminding me of ripened raspberries. I wanted so badly to taste one. She wore black thong underwear and the garter and stockings which reached mid-thigh. She was breathtaking. Smiling at my obvious approval she turned with her back to me. Slowly while still looking behind at me she bent at the waist.

I ruffled my hand quickly through my golden brown mess of hair and shook my head slightly. This was beyond incredible. I was definitely turned on. After her little show she stepped out of the middle of her dress which was pooled at her feet. Tossed it over my head to the back of the love seat and then stepped forward and straddled my lap.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked and I swallowed as I focused on her juicy lips an inch from my face. Her intoxicating breath was making me dizzy with need. I clasped my hands against her soft creamy back and stroked gently.

"I know what you like." She whispered and my gaze followed her heaving breasts in front of me. "But until we get to know each other sexually a couple times, I hope you don't mind if we start simple?" Her hands started to unbutton my shirt and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"That's fine." I whispered and smiled up at her. Yep, I'd do anything for a woman who could make me feel this with almost nothing. I was already grateful. She took one hand away from my chest and put it behind my head, sinking her fingertips into my hair and scratching lightly on my scalp. Then she straightened her posture and looked into my face with longing.

"What flavor do you like?" She asked me and I shrugged lightly. "Honey?" She asked and reached over to the nightstand and opened the top drawer. She took a small bottle of honey and put a dot on her finger, gently rubbing it on her right nipple before throwing her head back in ecstasy. I was beyond intelligence as the blood completely left my brain.

My eyes became hooded and she reached both her hands behind my head gently and brought my mouth to her waiting nipple. "Suck it baby." Suddenly my mouth went from completely dry to watery in seconds. Enclosing my lips over the ripe nub my eyes closed. "Look at me baby." She asked tenderly and when my eyes opened I knew I was going to lose it soon.

Her eyes stayed on mine as I sucked the honey taste of her sensitive nipple. "So good." I told her and my hands found her ass and squeezed each cheek tenderly.

"Do you want me?" She asked moving her hot center against my lap causing the most delicious friction where I wanted it most. "Yes." I told her but then realized I really wanted to know her name, even though she definitely wasn't required to give me one and even then it didn't have to be real.

"What's your name?" She stared down at me lusty eyed and bit her lip. I kept my eye on her and took her other nipple in my mouth and bit gently. She smiled releasing her lip and then told me.

"It's Issa." She told me as she gripped my hair and pulled my head back, her mouth came crashing against mine. "Oh, Edward, take me now." While we kissed she let my hair go and made quick work of my zipper, I didn't know when she grabbed the foil packet but soon her hands connected with my cock, pulling it out of my zipper she stroked it firmly between her hands causing me to growl and moan. After several strokes she

Squeezed and twisted the head before stopping to unwrap the condom, she placed it on not taking her eyes off me.

Standing up she removed her thong and kicked it aside leaving her garter and stockings and those black high heeled shoes on. She walked over to the foot stool across the room and spread her legs, then bent down low leaving her back side wide open and glistening for me. She gazed back at me longingly. I made quick work of getting rid of my shirt, pants and boxer shorts. Removing my socks I stepped towards her in eager anticipation. She braced herself on her forearms.

Stroking myself hard, I grabbed her hips and entered her in one deep long thrust, causing us both to cry out in primal pleasure. I truly never wanted anything this badly and now here it was wide open for me, she was here to please me and please me she did. I knew as I thrust in and out of her tightness that this would definitely become an addiction. I'd been too long without this need fulfilled and I had no doubt it would only get better.

"Fuckkk." I yelled all too quickly as I came harder than I had in years. Slapping firm against her backside with my abdomen. She moaned long and loud. I'd hardly had to do anything and she was melting in front of me. I could smell her unique arousal in the air and her hurried breaths as she came and her juices dripped sensually down her long legs with each thrust, when I went fully limp I replaced my cock with my fingers quickly still pumping as she continued to climax and breath hard.

I would of felt bad for coming first but I didn't remember every seeing an orgasm last this long and she appreciated my attempts to keep it going for her. I was so grateful to her I'd of done this for her all night long. She felt so warm and tight. Juicy beyond belief.

After a couple minutes her breathing though labored started to slow down and I helped her to stand. She turned around to face me her face glistening in sweat, her cheeks a lovely shade of pink.

"Thank you so much Issa." I told her sincerely, she smiled and reached out to touch my cheek.

"No, Edward, thank you handsome." I grinned my crooked smile and she put her arms around me and hugged me. If I had any expectations about tonight it was that one, I'd be lucky if anything would happen at all and two, how awkward would it be having sex with a stranger. Now, all that melted away as I felt her heart beat against my chest.

She raised her head off my chest and kissed my lips gently but quickly before taking off for the bathroom. "If you leave, always tell me first, so I can let them know, Okay sweetie?" I nodded and grabbed my pants to put them on.

She peered back around the corner. "Oh Edward?" I looked to where she was standing.

"If you wait a bit you can use the bathroom to clean up. it's up to you." I nodded and sat back down on the edge of the couch still imagining her body in front of me. It would fill enough of my dreams for 3 months. I suddenly had a lot to thank Jasper for.

End


	3. Chapter 3

The Escort

Afterglow

EPOV

Monday Morning…

I awoke for the first time in so long with the most insane grin on my face. I didn't even mind that I had to go to work. I got out of bed, made the covers up and whistled a tune as I grabbed a cup of coffee.

Issa and I talked for about two hours after our wonderful first time together and I was still reeling from the fact that this woman had me rock hard and ready within minutes of being in her presence. I had it so worked out in my mind that if she didn't have a torture chamber at the ready, the night would be a complete and total loss.

She had completely blown away everything I knew about myself. To top it off she was the sweetest girl I'd met in a long time. Very kind, unpretentious, confident, alluring without even trying.

As Issa had said everything we do together is completely up to us. We could spend the entire night just talking and it was also nice to know this, that there was no pressure. I was a bit uneasy knowing that I was basically this girl's sole income source and I started to wonder why such a wonderful woman like this turned to doing this for a living. She is just one year younger than I.

Though we talked we were still very guarded with each other, her more so than I. I have always sort of been an open book, except when it comes to my sexual desires. I learned quickly that people didn't want to hear about that. The last thing I want is to see another look of horror on a friend's face when they find out I like to tie women to the bed and tease them into a mind dizzying orgasm.

Plus, I am the CEO of my father Carlisle's company so, I no longer had the choice of being Mr. I will talk about anything with anyone. I had an image to protect especially because my father had decided to retire early and let me take over. I'd be the youngest executive of Cullen Advertising. I had just over a year to be fully prepared when he stepped down, being his only son, it was extremely important for me to be ready. I was well aware that my decision to pay an escort for companionship could easily destroy the image my father had built with our company.

Believe me though, when I tell you I would have never imagined in a million years doing what I had done Friday night. I was raised in a well to do family with a father who was infallible in my eyes. A mother who was raised in the south to be a fine lady. My father and mother adored each other. They had what I someday wanted to achieve. Complete and utter mutual adoration. Passion that never ran out and patience. Most of all love, they still wanted each other every day of their lives. I wanted that, I wanted to make a woman fall in love with me and want me. I wanted to want her and I wanted to always make sure she knew how much I wanted her.

So I suppose even Dr. Phil probably couldn't accurately diagnose my need to act on my sexually aggressive side. I didn't want to hurt anyone, I just needed that adrenaline rush and thrill. In truth though, I just completely loved sex. From the first time I could remember it had been a thrill for me. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my time than becoming completely high with someone I cared about through our bodies. Even more important than my enjoyment, though this added to it immensely was making the woman I was with completely insanely aroused, making her come until she was incoherent and letting her know it was because of me, and that I‟d spend my life making her feel that way if she'd let me.

I guess you could say I wanted the best of both worlds. True love on a hot sexual platter. Finding someone who liked sex this way was hard enough but finding someone who wanted both, seemed impossible.

_0o0o0o_

I picked Jasper up on the way into work and I knew it wouldn't be long until he grilled me on my night with Issa.

"Donut man?" He said as he plopped himself into the passenger seat of my Mercedes with a box of donuts, yet again! After telling him before not to.

"No, Jasper, why do you purposely defy me, I said not in the car!"

"Okay, okay." He shrugged his shoulders in defeat and threw the glazed mess back into the box with the others. He licked his fingers noisily. I rolled my eyes. Jasper and I had been friends since we were 3 and he knew just how to push my buttons.

"Soooo?" He sang as he eyed me sideways. I loosened my tie and smiled lightly turning down the radio.

"Thank you my friend." Was all I could really say. I certainly wasn't going into details. He knew from my grin that all was good and that was all he needed to know.

He nodded and grinned back. "Glad I could help you out."

I dropped him off at his job and as he got out of the car he looked over to me and said out of the blue. "Man, whatever you do, don't fall in love."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked and I stared at him in confusion. He wore a serious look.

"Just isn't a good idea man, you know. Just because she gives you a good time, don‟t mistake that for love. These women are paid to be what you want." He looked at me with concern and I felt a small ache in the pit of my stomach.

"Of course, I know that." I told him trying not to appear down. I mean sure it made sense, these women were paid to do a job. I wasn't looking for love, I was looking for a good fuck. I got one and I was going to get many more before I was ready to go out there in search of the perfect woman for me.

Jasper was my best friend, he knew me inside and out, he knew how I functioned, what made me work and what made me broken and that is what made it hard to weigh what I was saying with what I was feeling inside. If I was honest with myself, meeting Issa and having sex with her did sort of make me feel like I might of found the one, even if only briefly but he was right. I had to keep my head and remember all I had at stake. This wouldn't last forever but while it lasted it would definitely be fun.

_0o0o0o0_

I thought about Issa all throughout my day. I sat daydreaming through meetings on the newest shoe and the next great idea for losing weight. I knew I had to focus and I tried to remember that letting her enter too far into my mind, she would definitely end up in my heart. Jasper was right that would be a bad idea.

I realized by the end of the day, that I wanted to see her tonight even though we'd tentatively agreed that Friday nights would be our night. She was actually happy to be exclusive with me because it meant she wouldn't have to sleep with someone every night to make ends meet. This made me sad for her but at least I was doing her a service, I guessed.

Once I got back home Monday night I immediately gave her a call. She had given me her cell number so I wouldn't have to go through the agency operator each time. One of the perks of being exclusive, as long as Issa got paid and I remained respectful with her their wouldn't be much interference.

I kind of hoped that we could be together tonight the way I really wanted to be and then maybe I could stave off any romantic feelings. At least I hoped that made sense. She agreed to let me in at 9:30 like Friday night.

When I got to On The Down-Lows at 9:15 Issa was already outside alone waiting. I walked up to her so glad to see her and she took my hand and led me inside. Muscle dude was nowhere to be found. She punched a code into the elevator and we rode up in silence. I scanned her face for how she might be feeling.

"Carl wasn't expecting me to have a guest tonight." She said thoughtfully as the elevator door opened.

"Oh. Should I be here then?" I asked her tentatively as she took my hand and led me down the hallway.

"Yeah, I do live here, I can have friends over so it‟s fine." Once inside her apartment she went and got me a glass of water and sat next to me.

"Do your friend's know what you do here?" I wondered and she looked up at me wide eyed nodding.

"I have one friend who understands, she is my best friend and she doesn't like it but anyway….." She trailed off and then started removing her clothes.

"Whoa." I announced choking on a gulp of water I had just taken in my mouth. "Slow down." I told her putting my glass down.

She smiled shyly. "You don‟t want to have sex?" She asked. She seemed disappointed.

"Cause you still have to pay, even if we don‟t." She added and then fidgeted with the hem of her shirt, still staring at me waiting on an answer. She definitely didn't seem as confident tonight though she obviously wanted to be here with me.

"I don‟t have a problem with paying you, Issa." I told her firmly and took her tiny hand in mine rubbing my thumb into her palm sensually. "It's just tonight, I would really like it if you'd let me do it my way." I whispered into her ear as I nibbled gently on her earlobe.

She seemed to shiver next to me and by instinct I feared the look I would get when I saw her face but instead of horror, she looked elated and excited. "Do you have any toys?" I asked. She kept a hold of my hand and led me to a large walk in closet and when she opened it the smile on my face told her how happy I was.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked excitedly licking my lips. She kissed my hand and leaned up into my ear.

"I trust you." She said and started to remove her clothes where we stood.

"Go lay on the bed then." I told her and began looking for what I wanted in her treasure trove of sexual toys. I found four velvet ropes, some warming gel, a vibrator and a blindfold. My stomach whirled in anticipation. I almost couldn't believe this was going to happen and I wondered how experienced she was.

Even I wasn't that experienced, which wasn't by choice but I'd read enough about it to be careful. I lay the items I wanted to use on the love seat. I went around the room lighting candles and turning off the main lights. She looked gorgeous there laying in front of me with her legs dangling off the side of the bed. I tied each of her arms to one of the posts at the head of the bed scooting her bottom to just the edge and then her ankles to each the frame of the bed near each wheel.

She gazed at me nervously but still smiled in anticipation. I began to wonder if it was too soon, I didn't want to break her trust but my heart beat a million miles an hour in my own anticipation. I carefully straddled her naked body, still fully clothed and took her beautiful face in my hands. I kissed her tenderly on the lips. Her breathing was coming hard and fast. My fingers running down her sides and over her nipples before squeezing them hard.

"Do you know what you do to me, Issa?" I asked as my breathing became ragged too, I tried hard to control it. She shook her head. "Do you want to see?" I asked her and she nodded. I stood up on the bed still straddling her and took off my clothes and tossed them on the floor. She stared up at me intently until I took off my underwear and my cock sprung free and hard. She gasped below me.

I could see sweat beads forming on her cheeks and forehead. As I straddled her again, I took a few calming breaths and tried to get my mind to clear. She was shivering slightly beneath me. "Are you cold?" I asked her a little worried. She shook her head no. "Please, don't be scared, I'd never hurt you, just let me know if it is too much, okay?" She nodded and raised her head off the bed and kissed me before laying back down in exhaustion. I smiled down at her.

"You are so beautiful, Issa." She smiled lightly and I grabbed the blindfold I lay next to her and showed it to her. "Issa, I want you to just feel tonight, okay?" She nodded carefully. "Let me make you feel good, it will make me so happy." I told her and she closed her eyes as I brought the red velvet blind fold over her eyes and tied it gently behind her head. Her head sank back once I had it tight and I peppered light kisses over her eyes, slipping my tongue inside her mouth. She moaned into my kiss making me ache with need.

Moving to her chest I sucked each breast into my mouth pulling up hard with my teeth letting it slide out until just a nipple lay tug between my teeth. Her back arching off the bed and pulling gently at the restraints. I smiled, hungry to make her feel more. Her breathing was becoming labored and I tenderly stroked her cheek to make her calm. "I can't wait to fuck you baby." I said and she grinned wide.

Finally I got off the bed and grabbed the tube of warming gel. She struggled to look for where I was but I tried to be as quiet as I could be. She looked so amazing as I kneeled on the floor between her open legs and stared at her smooth hairless pussy. Taking my thumbs I spread her lips wide almost painfully but not enough to actually hurt her and she nearly came off the bed. She was already moaning in anticipation. "Shhhhh Issa, be quiet."

"Have you been fucked here?" I pointed to the opening below her pussy and she stifled a moan and nodded up and down quickly. Her breath quickening again. I rubbed her thighs gently and tried to get her to calm again. Taking some warming gel, I slid one finger inside her ass and gently lubricated it. She squirmed and I slid out. "How does that feel?" She nodded again.

Spreading her lips again I let her wait in anticipation before bringing my lips to her clit and kissing against it firmly and passionately. My tongue pressing hard into it and massaging it in quick long strokes. Taking the vibrator I put warming lube on it before turning it on and inserting it inch by inch, still making love to her now swollen clit. She jerked slightly bringing her bottom off the bed before I smacked her thigh lightly. "Try to be still Issa." I was holding back but I really wanted this to be great for her and it would make my orgasm all that much better.

Seeing she was close to losing it, I shoved the vibrator in as far as it would go and held it with my palm, she panted heavily, still sucking her clit, I placed a thumb into her ass feeling the warming gel, I slid in easily and worked my thumb gently against her tight muscles. With my other hand I worked her clit into a frenzy. She began to whimper as quietly as she could, almost a cry. "Are you alright, Issa?" I asked her gently, still afraid to be too hard on her.

"Yes, Edward. Very good." She cried out.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No." She shook her head. She pulled at her restraints and her head rolled slowly from side to side. I knew she wanted badly to come.

"Are you ready for me baby?" I asked her as I tenderly removed my thumb. She nodded in reply and I told her gently not to move, to be very very still. I slide the vibrator from her pussy and put on a condom, I knew she could hear it so I held off before entering her. Her pussy glistened before me and I could see the aching swell of her clit. My mouth watering in anticipation. I let the room get very silent and still. Her breathing had calmed and I could see she was listening hard.

Then after some moments I grabbed her hips entering her painfully slowly. She held her breath and her breasts arched up with erect nipples. "ahhhhhhhhhh." She moaned loud and long before I pulled out completely. Slipping my thumb back inside her ass I entered her again only this time harder. Slapping against her pelvis.

"Oh Baby you feel so fucking great." I told her before pulling out again and slamming back into her. Each time her bottom leaving the bed and her ass muscles clenching tight against my thumb which teased her senses slowly.

Soon I removed my thumb because I ached to move faster and harder. As I did her breathing and moaning became uncontrollable. I mounted her sucking a breast into my mouth and watching her come unwound. She bit her lower lip as I slammed into her so hard our bodies made a slapping sound. Soon I felt myself clenching and with a long hard slam into her body I came as stars filled my eyes and I heard her scream as she too released, her body tensed against all restraints before lying loose and heavy while her breathing slowly came down.

Coming down between her legs I kissed her clit and then sucked gently at her opening, letting my tongue taste us on her. She was the sweetest dessert. I was so happy I wanted to cry. That is when I noticed, Issa was indeed crying.

I quickly went to all the restraints and freed her, rubbing gently on her wrists and ankles. I lifted her gently into my arms as I sat against the headboard among the throngs of pillows. Slowly I removed the blind fold and stared up at her. I rubbed gently at a tear and kissed her lips. She looked exhausted, which was exactly what I felt. "Okay, sweetness?" I asked her gently.

She nodded and stared down at me wide eyed. Her arms wrapping around my neck and caressing me softly. Every now and then a tear would still fall. I knew she felt overwhelmed at all she had felt tonight. I just hoped she didn't regret it, because I was so completely full and happy. Though I thought being a little rougher would take away the ache in the pit of my stomach it didn't. I looked at her and knew that no matter what I did I was going to care about her. It was just how I was.

Of course I knew better, this could never be more than this little room, and I was sure she knew that better than I ever could, being in the business she was in but if for a while at night I could spend time with her in our own little bubble, well, right now that would have to be enough. Until the time when we had to stop, I'd give her all the respect and care I could. For what she gave me, it was the least I could do.

Before long she lay her head against my chest and snuggled into me. I scooted us down and lay a cover over us before falling asleep with her in my arms.

End Notes:

a/n Thanks for those who have commented that they are glad the story is back. It is full of grammar and other things that need corrected but that is not MarchHare5's fault, just that the copies that were completely edited were misplaced. Thanks again.


	4. Chapter 4

The Escort

Pleasing Mom-Chapter Four

*At the moment these are posted without a lot of re-editing, sorry.

The rest of the week I hardly had time to think about my time with Issa. Real life took hold and I was very busy finishing off an ad campaign for a well-respected bank in Chicago. I had just spent Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday putting together a powerful presentation to present to the bank on Friday morning. After the presentation I'd was expected to join my father for lunch. Of which now I was about 10 minutes late.

"Hey, dad, sorry I'm late." I said taking a seat at Wilt Ivory, a fine restaurant in the heart of the city. My father stood and greeted me before sitting down and smiling.

"No, it's fine son, I am just so glad we could have a moment to talk. I took the liberty of ordering your steak for you."

"Thanks, I am starving." I took a drink of water and loosened my jacket. "So what is it you wanted to talk about, Dad?"

He grinned at me and then seemed to be deep in thought before he continued. "I just can't tell you...Edward, how proud your mother and I are of you!"

"You are quite literally the apple of our eye, and I know you will bring this company to great heights in the future, I have the greatest confidence in you, son." I blushed slightly, it was nothing I hadn't heard before but making my parents proud always filled me with happiness. I was their only son but they always treated me with so much respect and dignity. As if they couldn't have ever needed another child.

"Come on, Dad. I know you didn't call me here just to tell me that?" I eyed him in wonder as the waitress finally brought me a glass of white wine, also placing warm bread in the center of the table.

"No, your right, that isn't all." He grabbed a piece of bread and started to butter it as I did the same. Taking a bite he chewed slowly closing his eyes, swallowing and then opening his mouth to speak again.

Wiping his lips with his napkin he continued. "Well, Edward your mother and I we are just worried about you being alone so much. Are you dating anyone?" He asked and looked as if he was slightly embarrassed for asking.

"Dad, I'm fine, I am way too busy to worry about love right now." Yes, we'd had this conversation before too. I knew that he was mostly talking to me for my mother but that they both just wanted me to be happy. I was, I just couldn't really tell them why. "I'm actually very happy." I told him trying to assure him.

"Well, I can see that." He told me smiling, taking a sip of his wine. Our steaks arrived and we both sat silently cutting into the delicate meat and chewing; the restaurant bustling with the lunch crowd.

"Would you be willing to take out a friend of your mothers?" He finally asked looking up at me. I nearly choked on a peace of steak.

"I'm sorry?" I said startled, trying to drink down my entire glass of water in one instance. "A young lady, your mother knows, she is about your age. Your mother seems to think you might hit it off?"

"I don't know. I mean I am really busy right now and I think I already have plans tonight." I scooped up a huge forkful of rice pilaf and chewed nervously trying to avoid my father's gaze.

"What plans do you "think" you have tonight?" He said actually using his fingers for air quotes.

"A girl." I finally admitted. "Someone I have been sort of seeing, nothing serious." I said shaking my head and trying to make it seem not very interesting.

Carlisle's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Why have you been hiding her?" He said smiling wide and patting my hand quickly. He winked. "She must be something?" He looked as if he were questioning it.

"Ah, I haven't been seeing her very long. It's still very new." I finished off my wine and motioned for the waiter to bring me another glass.

"Well, then you must bring her around soon to meet your mother, she swears up and down she will die before you find anyone steady to be with." I mentally rolled my eyes and took a breath.

"Sure, well see how it goes." I told him.

_0o0_

I had told Issa on Monday night that I would definitely see her this Friday evening and asked if I could see her earlier. She wasn't real comfortable with breaking routine but said it would be fine if I came as soon as I left work at 6pm.

Just before arriving at Issa's apartment I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. "Edward, honey?"

"Yes, mom?" I asked parking in the back lot of On The Down-Lows. I could see Issa waiting for me and I motioned for her to wait one moment from my car.

"Are you seeing your girlfriend tonight?" She asked excitedly.

"Maybe, why do you ask mother?" I should of known Carlisle wouldn't be able to wait to tell mom I was potentially with someone, so he could get her off his back.

"Oh darling, I am just so happy to hear that. I want you to ask that girl to our house for dinner tomorrow night. Don't break your mother's heart now, I want to meet her." Well, this could be weird.

Of course on my mother's behalf, I usually proudly brought all my dates around at least once. I wasn't ashamed of them. Mostly I was weary to note that it would never be long before they ran screaming from me. At least that is what it always felt like. It was hard for a mother who thought her boy should be the desire of every woman within 50 miles of me to think that I couldn't keep one very long.

"I don't know mom, I'll ask her and see what she thinks, this is still very new." I swallowed hoping she'd drop it but knowing that would never happen.

"Okay. I'll expect you two at seven. Will that be okay sweetie?"

"Yeah, okay mom." I said mentally trying to think in advance of an excuse as to why this mystery woman would never show. Then looking up at Issa a thought crossed my mind, before I shook it off.

Issa was hopping from one foot to another, her arms around herself. Clearly it was cold, I hurried out to meet her. She wore a plaid pleated wrap around skirt that barely made it past her underwear by maybe an inch, black socks rolled down and shiny patent leather shoes, and a simple short sleeved white shirt. She looked like she was in some sexy prep school in her school uniform attire. Why she didn't have a coat was beyond me.

Coming up to her I had the strongest sensation to hug her so she'd be warm but she put her hand up to my chest and turned to walk in to the building. Once inside she closed the door. "Sorry." She mumbled and pushed the elevator button.

I smiled realizing I had overstepped my boundaries. I stared down at her beautiful long legs that now had a nice bronze tan over them. I licked my lips as we rode up to her apartment.

Once inside her door I grabbed her and planted a kiss on her cool lips, rubbing my hands up and down her arms. She kissed me back warmly before going and starting a kettle for tea. I took off my jacket and sat down on the sofa. Issa turned on some blues music on low and sat next to me.

"You look incredible!" I said gazing down her long legs and back up to her lovely face. She blushed and smiled.

"I've missed you this week." She said sweetly.

I smirked and scooted on the sofa so I was facing her. "How was your week?" I asked hoping I wasn't being too personal but I was seriously curious as to what she did all week. Certainly she didn't just wait all week for me to show.

"Fine." Was all she said, as I took her right leg and placed it on my lap, removing her black sock. I caressed her calf muscle and snaked my fingers gently down to her feet. Running my fingers gently between her toes. She eyed me sensually and smiled. She placed her left leg against the couch; her knee bent and rested her chin on her knee. Her hand came down to the skirt and held it down between her legs.

I smiled and kissed the bottom of her foot and she giggled pulling away, placing her foot down on the floor. "What are you hiding?" I asked touching the hand between her legs where she held the dress down. She lifted her skirt slowly never taking her eyes off of mine and showed me she was without panties underneath, her gorgeous pussy so near.

Holding the skirt to her abdomen with both hands she licked her lips. I scooted closer and kept my eyes down where her folds glistened as my fingers undid the buttons of her white shirt and pushed the shirt to each side of her full breasts. I ran my palms over her nipples and watched them blush and harden. I grabbed her hips and gently pulled her forward toward me as I bent my head and tasted her with my tongue. After which I stared up at her smiling. She tasted like heaven she smiled and a light blush reached her cheeks.

My cock was once again already begging to slam into her warmth as the kettle started whistling that the water was ready. She sighed and reluctantly got up to get it. Pouring us two cups, she placed tea bags in and placed them on either table beside the sofa. "Sugar or cream?" She asked seductively.

"Yes, both." I told her and before she could walk away I grabbed her and lifted her skirt sucking her cunt noisily. She lay back down undone, staring at me from the other end of the couch her muscles giving in all over her body.

"Jesus your good." She swore under her breath and smiled down between her legs. Unable to take it any longer I took my dick out of my pants and rolled on a condom, then shoved my hardness between her legs, causing her head to roll back on the couch pillow she lay on. She held her breath and her tits arched up as I thrust greedily.

"God, Issa your are so good, I want to fuck this pussy every fucking night." I grunted in my lust filled state. She nodded in agreement and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. I grabbed her breasts and squeezed roughly while still keeping up a good pace, she was panting and breathing hard. I wasn't ready for her to release yet so I slowed way down, playing with her clit tenderly, slowly pulling and pushing in and out of her. She kept licking her lips and making me crazy with her moans of pleasure.

She pressed her head into her pillow trying to hold off, the pressure building in her body and then I increased the pace again, slamming hard into her; her body producing more juices to keep up with our heated pace. When she finally came she screamed so loud I thought security would surely come running, her face was tinged red, perspiration forming across her olive colored skin. Her mouth formed a perfect "o" as her breathing calmed and she had yet to open her lovely brown eyes.

"Fuck Issa, where did you come from baby?" She smiled and opened her eyes.

"It's all you, Edward?" She said sweetly and winked at me.

I bent my head low and latched on to her wet pussy with my mouth and sucked hard, licking all of her juices from her, causing her bottom to squirm gently under me. I held her still as my tongue explored inside her. "I could eat this all day. Sweet like peaches." I added and she placed her hands on her cheeks smiling.

After a while I helped her sit and we both drank a bit of tea before I admitted I'd have to leave early tonight. "Hey?" I said aloud, thinking of the idea I had earlier. Then I shook my head thinking better of it. "What?" She asked holding her cup in her hand, her breasts still bared and lovely in front of me. "Do you ever do any of these dates, outside of this room?" I asked her and she smiled.

"Not really, mostly here, most people don't want to run into someone they know while they are with me." I could understand that but still I wondered.

"Issa, will you be my date to my parent's house, just sort of pretend...were dating, it will be just one night, I'll pay twice as much." I let the question hang in the air, still aroused by her casual demeanor being as she was still half naked.

She looked down at her cup with a serious expression. "I'd do that for you but, I don't know, Edward?" "Just this one time?" I asked gently. I told her I just wanted to appease them for one night and never again.

She shrugged lightly and then agreed. I told her I'd pick her up here at 6:30 and for her to dress casually. I was nervous about it but I liked being with her and I couldn't think of anyone I'd rather face the parents with.

*Thanks to those who requested I get my stories back up a little faster. Also, again I apologize that these aren't perfectly polished and that when I have time I will try to polish them but am writing other things at the moment.

HUGS,

RMD


	5. Chapter 5

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 5

The Date part one BPOV

I was brand new to the agency. I'd already broken a few rules being with Edward but he was _so_ nice to be with. We definitely had an instant attraction. I tried my best to hold back and not get too personal. It is kind of ironic in a business such as this to be so utterly personal without getting to know the person.

I guess being as this was my first time doing anything like this and then meeting Edward things were going to be different. I wasn't hardened enough to think as the other ladies told me I must. That he was simply a check; he couldn't become a real man to me. I had to remain indifferent.

My best friend Angela and I grew up together and moved to Chicago from Forks Washington two years ago. We both had plans to go to college and be roomies. She blames herself everyday for my current situation. When we first got here she started classes right away but I had to work first, save money and start later. I didn't mind but it was hard to get hired doing anything that would pay significantly. After a year and a half I realized my meager savings wasn't going to get me anywhere quickly.

I had a few scholarships but they still required I work part time. I became so tired once I started classes, that I immediately found myself doing badly in my grades and I knew I couldn't allow this to happen.

Angela's boyfriend from our hometown of Forks proposed to her recently and moved out to be with her. Which left me trying to pay all the bills alone and still going to school and work. It was bound to happen, her and Eric were dying being so far away from each other. I encouraged her saying I'd be fine but it wasn't long before I realized I wouldn't be.

I was out alone having a drink at On The Down-Low, when I overheard some ladies talking about working as an escort. I quickly introduced myself and before I knew it I was given my own apartment to start contracting my own client pool.

I was pretty nervous about having my first client sent up to my room but the guy ended up canceling when he realized he wouldn't be with his regular girl, Ruby Sue. We never used our real names. So it was quite a shock when Edward signed up to be exclusive with me without even ever meeting me.

Some ladies had a different client in their rooms up to five nights a week. Yes, what we are doing is illegal here but I suppose that is part of its charm. The family who owns it has been here for generations and though it started out as something entirely different, today it helps a lot of women who needed a safe place to make serious money in the comfort of a home like environment. Some of the ladies had been here forever, some would come and work a few months and be gone. Just depended on what you needed. There wasn't much pressure, we weren't exactly working for a pimp and getting beaten up for money every night.

It wasn't like being a prostitute in that sense, anyway. The only real stipulation was that we kept the business tight lipped. The police would sniff around every so often. I think over the years they knew vaguely what went on upstairs over the bar but as long as no trouble was caused, no illegal drug use or violence, they had no real proof that it wasn't just a girl entertaining her boyfriend. The clients we served understood this, which was one reason for the high prices.

We took mostly upper class, well-to-do clients, with sparkling clean backgrounds and they weren't allowed to even have the smallest of infractions on their records. This isn't to say that just because you are wealthy and don't have a record, that you are safe and would never do anything wrong but most people from that kind of background looking for this kind of service wanted the utmost privacy, none could afford this kind of embarrassment.

So, yes, in a way I was now a new member of the oldest profession in history, but I took great relief in knowing it was a means to an end and that it was done in a discreet, safe, clean environment. My arrangement with Edward, allowed me plenty of time to study and rest. It helped that having sex with him was amazing. Angela worried me constantly about what this was going to do to my self- esteem but she really had no clue. I'd only had sex with one person before working here and that was with my ex boyfriend back in Forks. His name was Mike Newton and he was the biggest jerk. I wondered often if I had any right to thank God for what I considered a blessing at this point in my life.

Things could definitely be worse.

_0o0_

I wasn't really excited about pretending to be Edward's girlfriend tonight. I'd already entertained the thought far too many times, how nice it might be to actually date him. The moment he'd stepped into my apartment I was attracted to him. This might not seem like a big deal but it was to me. I was pretty picky about the guys I dated, especially after my disaster with Mike back home.

I was excited to be near him for a night, yes, this was true. I just worried about blowing his cover. We promised discretion in the contract and I would be mortified, not to mention out of a job if this went badly. This was definitely on the not recommended list. How could I refuse him though? I was under his very seductive spell.

He was the kind of man you might at first glance not think too much of but the more you looked the more you realized he was a work of art; his untamed golden brown hair in lovely disarray on the crown of his head, begging you to touch it, a firm strong jaw line, so sharp it could cut glass. He eyes were never the same color, one minute blue, one minute green, one minute gray, sometimes dark, sometimes light, gorgeous long eyelashes that touched his cheek when his eyes were closed. The bone structure of his face alone was so carefully thought out and placed, his skin a lovely smooth texture. He was at least 6‟ 2", long and lean, with just enough muscle tone to be defined under his warm soft skin.

In the three times I'd seen him I could of written a book about this man's appearance alone. However, not one to rely on shallow qualities, it was when he opened his mouth to speak, to laugh or to just smile that stole my breath away. He was pretty witty from what I could tell; he loved to make me smile. Yes, I wanted more time with him and that is the reason I agreed to this a little more eagerly than I might of at first.

I couldn't forget that I needed his support to get through school. I feared the day my father Charlie would find out what I was doing, which is why Angela was the only one who could know. So far he was proud of me for working my way through college. I hoped he'd never have to know how I did it. My father couldn't afford college for me on his salary and Angela and I always wanted to go to school here so that is how we ended up here. I hadn't at the time figured in just how expensive everything would be. I wasn't going to give up though.

When Edward offered to pay double for my time tonight, I couldn't pass it up. I decided whatever I did tonight I wanted to make it worth his time. No, reason I couldn't be his sexy new girlfriend to the fullest.

I decided to wear a silver off the shoulder dress, with my black heels, a long pearl necklace to top off the look. I put my long wavy brown hair up in a loose bun with curly tendrils framing my face.

Edward had called me earlier in the day to make sure I was still comfortable with what we were about to do. I laughed at his nervousness. He explained that since he'd told them we had only dated a couple of times we wouldn't really be required to know too much about each other and to just roll with it, try to act natural and smitten with each other. That wouldn't be too hard.

I soon saw his car pull up to the back parking lot of On The Down-Low. I decided to wait up in my room and then make a hasty exit to his car when he got there, rather than wait outside. I didn't want any of the girls to suspect I was dating a client. Not that I was anyway.

"Hi." He said as he leaned across the front seats to open my door and allow me to get in. "You look great!" His smile was wide and calming.

"Hey, nice car." I told him as I looked around and put on my seat belt.

"Thanks." He said, still looking over at me as the car idled in the parking lot. Once I was settled I expected him to take off but he just sat there, he was staring at the steering wheel, a sly grin played on his lips.

Finally he faced me. "You sure your okay with this, I mean I know it's kind of strange. I feel...funny about it now." He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair and I found myself wanting to do the same thing, remembering how it felt to run my hands through it when we had sex.

"No. I'm fine with it." I told him, unwilling to lose this extra money I'd be earning tonight, which suddenly made me wonder if we'd be having sex by the end of the evening. That would make it worth it for sure. God, what am I saying, what have I become. I laughed and rolled my eyes internally.

I started twisting my fingers together for all they were worth, a nervous habit I'd developed since entering this line of work, when I felt his warm hand on mine. "Don't do that, okay? Everything will be fine, just follow my lead." He rubbed gently and I smiled.

We made small talk on the way to his parents and though we probably should have been preparing ourselves to know a few things about each other, we didn't. He seemed sure that we could pull the wool over their eyes easily. I worried more because I figured I had more at stake here. I mean, if they caught us lying, I just couldn't imagine the conversation that would start with..."Well, I really met Edward here at a brothel house where I work to put myself through school." Nope, that would definitely not be good, for either of us.

When we pulled up to the giant mansion that was the Cullen's then I started to sweat and wonder what I was doing here. Edward had been whistling a tune and didn't seem affected at all. He came around to my door to help me out and took my hand so I could step out of the car carefully in my high heels.

He grabbed my hand and started to walk forward when I decided not to move. He fell back exaggeratedly and stared at me wide eyed.

"You change your mind?" He asked squinting at me wearily, yet still charming me with his beautiful smile.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, feeling suddenly as if maybe I'd overdressed for dinner. I mean if I were really his girlfriend would I have a silver dress on and four-inch high heels? "_Did I look, like I was a hooker?"_

"Issa, you are absolutely stunning! Please, don't worry, we won't stay long, I promise." I smiled and took in a breath of jagged air. Feeling my lungs swell and then let it out slowly. I could do this, I just had to focus on the money, see it as a job. Glancing over at Edward, I realized he wasn't nearly as dressed as I was though he would look great in anything.

He wore a black knit pullover sweater, white t-shirt, black dress pants and dress shoes. Reluctantly I took his outstretched hand and he squeezed me gently to his side, rubbing lightly on my back. I instantly relaxed. Yep, I was going to be just fine, I thought. Then it happened.

A red haired woman came bolting out the front door of his house as we walked up the stairway. "Edward, Edward my baby. Who is this lovely girl?" My eyes went wide as she hugged me tightly turning me in half circles left than right as she assessed me. I swallowed lightly and Edward just smiled and winked at me.

The whirling lady full of energy turned out to be his mother and boy was she glad I was here. I began to wonder to myself just why Edward obviously seemed to have his own mother worried about his dating prowess or lack of. She constantly told Edward how lucky he was, and how beautiful I was. She would stare

at, me her smile wide and welcoming. I felt that she thought it was a miracle that her son had brought home such a "catch". I made a mental note to ask him why when we got a chance to be alone.

Edward's father Carlisle was delightful. He was mostly quiet and smiled in approval as he watched us sitting on the sofa, pretending to cuddle and be all into each other. We stared into each other's eyes and played with each other's hands. Edward would lean into me every so often and kiss my cheek or chin, then whisper erotic things into my ear, which would leave me wide eyed and breathless. God, if they only knew what he just said he was going to do to me. I had to fan myself quite a few times.

After a couple glasses of wine, I was definitely feeling more cozy and completely turned on. "Dinners ready everyone." Esme called from the kitchen and Edward took my hand and helped me up before winking again.

Once around the dinner table Carlisle who had been engrossed in his newspaper finally laid it down to speak. "So Issa, where are you from?" Oh, here it was, I knew it couldn't last.

"I'm from Washington State, I am here going to school." That was okay, wasn't it? I mean it wasn't a lie. I felt Edward's hand under the table caress my knee cap gently. I looked over at him and he still smiled. Esme his mother still beaming with pride and possibly getting ready to cry for some reason, just looked on as if she couldn't believe we were real.

I stared at Edward lovingly and caressed his chin. He blushed under my touch.

Soon, plates of lamb, mixed vegetables and mashed potatoes were served. "Oh, ah I don't eat meat." I said and then wondered if I should of just kept quiet. Esme's eyes widened and she swatted Edward's arm.

"Edward? Why didn't you tell us Issa was a vegetarian? I am so sorry dear, we can have Susie whip up something else for you, Susie?"

"No it's fine, I will just skip the meat and eat the rest, please, don't go to any trouble." My fingers started winding together nervously and Edward stood stunned not saying anything.

"No, it's no trouble." Carlisle said calmly. Susie came running in from the kitchen looking worried.

"Susie, the young lady doesn't eat meat, please take her plate, and get her a fresh one with a salad?" He nodded at me and I nodded in agreement. I wanted to disappear. I felt really bad for already causing a scene when I was sure Edward just wanted me to fade in the background and look good.

"Are you okay?" He whispered to me softly and I nodded.

"So, Dad, I figure we have the Nike executives in the palm of our hands, I wasn't sure if you got to look at the projections from that today?"

"No, not yet son but I must say, this isn't the time to talk about work. How droll." He added and winked at me playfully. "You have a beautiful lady here and I would like to hear more about her? Where did you two meet?"

"We, ah, we got in the same cab downtown and decided to share." I stared over at Edward who drank from his wine glass and then licked his lips, making me feel warm and tingly. He was good at this. The words flowed from his lips as if they were the gospel truth.

"She makes me very happy." Edward announced after a moment of silence when everyone had dug into their plates and were eating. I nearly choked at his words. He grabbed my hand under the table and smiled down at me as I looked up to him. He glanced at his parents who were too into their meals to notice and then looking at me he mouthed the words, "I want you."

I immediately felt the heat in my body raise a few degrees. I knew I was red in the face. I began eating as if my life depended on it, I needed to get out of here. Everyone was strangely quiet after his declaration and soon I excused myself to the restroom.

"Down the hall to the left dear, make yourself at home." Esme told me as I stood timidly. "Do you need my help?" Edward asked me and stood up next to me.

"Edward, I am sure Issa can take care of herself for a moment or two without you." Carlisle chuckled softly and Edward sat back down.

"I know Dad, I was just going to show her the way." He said but it was so low I wasn't sure who he meant to hear it.

I sauntered down the hallway, wishing I'd worn flats instead of heels as the heel became caught in the carpeting. I clutched my tiny purse reaching the bathroom door and closed it behind me locking it.

I stared into the bathroom mirror at my reflection. I couldn't remember the last time I felt like myself; like just Bella Swan. I only felt normal in school when I could leave this world behind and though I hadn't been doing it long, tonight was not something I wanted to repeat. I wasn't real good at lying and Edward's parents were so nice and inviting, obviously his mom really wanted him to find a girl and I could never be that girl, sadly.

The more I sat there the more I realized what I was doing, though, it was with another purpose in mind could eventually shape my future, maybe in a bad way. I mean it wasn't like it was something I could just omit from friendly conversation. "Gee, Bella how did you pay for school?" Could I tell someone I potentially wanted a relationship with what I had done? Could I really not tell them? It suddenly hit me what all this could really mean if I wasn't careful.

Would this become one of those things that comes out when you least need it to. How about the men who would surely come after Edward became tired of me, would I meet them on the street later and what would I say? Even flashes of my father's disappointed face crossed my mind. Splashing cold water on my face, I tried to push away the fact that I felt suffocated. I would just need to go out there and tell Edward I didn't feel well, so he could take me home.

A knock on the door startled me from my reverie. "Yes, just a minute." I wiped my face on a towel and then unlocked the door and opened it. Esme stood there staring up at me, a grin on her face and a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh, Issa darling, now you tell me sweetheart, are you and Edward having sex?" Her hands came down against my bare arms and she squeezed gently grinning ear to ear.

"Don't worry, it will be our secret." She winked up at me, as I still stood speechless. I think my heart stopped.

End Notes: Thank you for reading and reviewing.


	6. Chapter 6

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 6

The Date part two EPOV

"Mother!" I screamed. Issa, stared up at me wide eyed over my mother's shoulder and she looked like she wanted to cry. I'd seen her follow after Issa and new that was a sign that she was going to put her nose where it didn't belong.

My mother took her hands from Issa's arms and slowly turned toward me as if I had a gun pointed at her back. "Okay, there is no need to yell in the house." She stated, waving me off and frowning as she walked past me. I held my breath as I looked helplessly over at Issa. This all had definitely been a bad idea.

Her shoulders shook lightly and her eyes turned red with held back tears. I immediately walked forward and took her in my arms. I shushed her gently. "I'm sorry about her." I whispered and pushed her slowly inside the bathroom and shut the door, locking it.

"I think I need to go home, I am sorry, Edward." She stuttered slightly and continued to shake in my arms. I wanted to comfort her before we left, so I took my time wiping at the few tears that escaped her eyes.

"Hey, you." I said taking her chin and looking her in the eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her large brown eyes stayed focused on mine but she kept her mouth shut, I could see she was more than anything, embarrassed.

"I just want to go." She said taking a deep breath in, I squeezed her gently against me and then grabbed a washcloth and wetted it. I gently washed her face with cool water and then dried it. She reapplied some powder to her reddened face and I took her hand so we could leave.

"Thank you." She whispered up to me before I opened the door. I smiled at her hoping she was going to be okay.

Halfway down the hallway my parents both greeted us. "Issa my wife and I would like to apologize for making you uncomfortable, I assure you my wife meant no harm." Carlisle spoke, while his wife stood at his side quietly.

I huffed out a breath of air impatiently. "Look, thanks for dinner but I am taking Issa home."

"That's a shame!" My mother said walking forward and taking Issa's stiff body in her arms briefly. "I'm so sorry dear, I am just so happy my son has found such a lovely girl."

"It's okay ma'am." Issa said smiling and I put my arm around her and led her back outside to the car. Once inside she turned to me.

"I am so sorry, Edward, I don't know what came over me tonight. I guess I was feeling a little emotional." "It's fine." I said curtly. "She can be quite intrusive and I suppose that is my fault." "Why would you say that?"

I took Issa's hand in mine and rubbed eagerly. "My mother has made it her mission in life to find me a girl, someone to eventually marry and give her grandbabies and she is worried, I won't ever do that." Issa smiled as if she could hardly believe that would ever be true.

I wasn't sure how open to be with her but after what we'd been through, it seemed right. "You see Issa, though I've given you a taste of what I like in bed, it is just that, a taste. I love making love and I like it rough, hard and it's just, well, not many girls want that. Which is the reason I came in search of you."

"Oh." She simply stated.

"There is something about you though, something that I like. Anyway. Would you like to come over to my house for dessert?" Her eyes went wide at my question. Crap, now I wondered if this was going to be her hasty exit as well.

"I shouldn't keep breaking the rules." She finally said and stared at me intently.

"I won't tell if you won't." I told her and winked. She smiled and laughed lightly. "Either way, we have to get out of here or my mother will think it an invitation to come see what were up to." She nodded in agreement looking toward the house anxiously.

"She's usually pretty harmless." I assured her and pulled out of the driveway.

Within twenty minutes we'd reached my condo and I took her up. She hadn't really said she wanted to come but if your going to jump in the pool your going to get wet, so why not swim?

"Your home is lovely." She said as I removed her jacket and hung it on the coat rack. I stepped forward and put my arms around her waist from behind. "How about dessert and then _more_ dessert!" I whispered hoarsely into her ear. I knew she could feel my erection against her ass. There was just something about having her here in my home, at my whim. Or at least I hoped she'd be receptive to that idea.

I tenderly caressed her ass cheeks and pressed myself against her and she squirmed slightly. "I don't need dessert, Edward, just fuck me."

My breathing picked up and I felt a needy growl roar low in my chest. I picked her up and took her down the hall to my room. "I guess we can save the tour for later." I told her firmly, eyes intent on getting her to my bedroom.

Once inside I pulled her down to her knees, she stared up at me intently. I could see the lust in her eyes and felt my own overriding every sense inside my head. "Issa, I want us to have a safe word, if anything becomes uncomfortable, say yellow and if it is beyond what you can handle, say red. Okay?" She nodded yes.

I quickly unzipped my pants and pulled my cock from my boxers, it sprung to life in front of her face. She started to reach up for it but I told her no. "You don't touch it, until I let you, do you understand me?" She nodded again, still staring up at me intently.

I reached down and shimmied the hem of her dress up her legs and over her head throwing it to the side. Taking both her breasts in my hands, I cupped them firmly as she moaned as quietly as she could. I moved her breasts so that they lay propped up outside of her bra cups and kneeled down to suck her nipples into my mouth. I loved the way her skin tasted. I sucked noisily and reminded Issa that she was not allowed to talk. As I sucked her I reached my long arms around her and found her ass, squeezing her and then placing a finger around the entrance, massaging it sensually.

"Issa, I am going to fuck you here but first you must please me." She nodded and moaned lightly, when I placed the tip of my finger in her ass and licked her neck under her ear. "Do you want me?" She nodded in the affirmative and I felt the muscles in my abdomen tighten slightly.

She was such an angel. "You are so beautiful." I told her and she smiled. "Are you ready for me baby?" She nodded.

"Put your hands around my thighs and hold on." She did as I said and then I gripped tightly to the hair on the back of her head and slid her lips over my cock. She stared up at me wide eyed and I quickly felt her suck hard on the head and swirl her tongue over it. She feasted sensually on my erection as I pushed firmly on the back of her head and pulling her back roughly by the hair.

With each thrust I was deep her inside her and I had to hold back from just going to town on her hot wet mouth. This girl was slowly undoing all my senses and I wanted her more and more every time. Soon I felt my balls tighten and readied for my climax. "Swallow, every drop." I warned her from above and she closed her eyes as I came forcefully inside her mouth. "Ungh. Fuck it!" I yelled out in pleasure. Finally, pulling out of her mouth I kneeled down in front of her. "Are you wet, baby?" I asked her and pulled her underwear aside and slide a finger between her folds. Yes, she was wet beyond belief. I brought her juices up to my mouth and sucked gently off my fingers.

I came down behind her with one of my socks, and tied her hands at her back.

"Alright, walk over to my bed and lay face down with your legs spread and off the side." She immediately started to get up and I helped her since her arms were tied. She lay down placing her head down and waited

for me to continue, it wasn't long before I felt my erection returning watching her this way. Her pussy and ass glistened from her wetness and I knew I'd be inside her soon.

Grabbing a condom and some warming lubricant, I placed the foil packet beside her and took some warming gel onto my fingers and rubbed the entrance to her ass slowly, she wiggled around and I slapped her ass, telling her not to move. "Be still Issa, I don't like to punish you but I will."

I could hear her whimpering into the bed and her breaths were becoming deeper. After stroking my cock a few times he was back at the ready position and I leaned my knees into the side of the bed between her legs and thrust into her back entrance an inch or so. She swallowed hard and breathed even deeper. "Are you okay, baby?" I asked her.

She nodded and then lay her head back down. I began sliding more of my cock inside her and she tried to gently push back against it to help me. I wanted so badly to kiss her and thank her for this show of willingness. Soon, I was fucking her ass hard and she took it, moaning and writhing to the point I knew there was no way she could help moving or speaking for that matter.

I myself was so lost in the amazing feeling of her tight ass, that I almost forgot where I was as I came inside her violently. "Oh Issa, you are my angel. God I lo…need you. Thank you, thank you baby." I told her trying to make her forget my slip of the tongue. I undid her hands and pulled her up onto the bed next to me and held her gently. She stared up at me intently and I kissed her. She was warm, soft, and so sweet.

"I should go." She told me worriedly. I just shook my head.

"Please, Issa, just stay here in my bed and let me hold you, I'll take you home in the morning." I wondered if she'd say no but soon I heard her snoring lightly under my chin as she closed her eyes and melted into my arms. Now, this I could get used to. I became suddenly sad to know this wasn't the real relationship I wanted it to be. Though for now it would definitely do.

*I loved writing these stories but rereading them I have to laugh. I hope you enjoy whether you are new to them or not.


	7. Chapter 7

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 7

Don't Go BPOV

I awoke the next morning to something tingly between my legs and a pair of lips glued to my right cheek. My eyes scanned the area and I realized I was definitely not back at my apartment. Which filled me with a bit of dread.

However, I couldn't concentrate on this dread with Edward's breath steaming up my earlobe. "Good morning sweetness." He breathed out against my face.

"Good morning, Edward." I said and I wanted to laugh. He was definitely always ready for action, not that I didn't like it. Last night was a bit of surprise for me. Though, I'd pleasured myself there, I'd never really had anyone penetrate me there. It was a bit of a shock to my system, but I liked it. I guess I should have spoken to him about it though.

Edward was a very passionate lover. He wasn't lying when he told me he loved sex. I was learning that I liked it too, and he definitely brought out something inside me that was unknown until I met him.

I went into this business pretty much inexperienced but I had set my sights high. College was a requirement for me, not just an option if I felt like it. So when I took this on, I sort of divided myself into two people. Extrovert Bella, to a certain extent, and then there was the real me; which I reserved for close family, close friends and associates.

With Edward, I was quickly finding out maybe I did have a side of me that liked to be outgoing and experiment in the bedroom. So far I loved being with him but I knew that could only go so far. We definitely had a chemistry and compatibility that I could no longer ignore. I ached to be open with him and really talk.

He brought me out of my thoughts when his weight came down on my body and his legs firmly spread mine apart. "I really have to go." I said as he mashed his lips against mine.

"Please, Issa, I need you, I promise I'll take you home after." He looked me in the eye, which sent tingles through my body, his erection pressed against my stomach.

"You are so lovely." He lamented. "I can't ever get enough." His lips trailed down my neck softly, still begging for silent permission to enter me.

I was about to give in when I heard my cell phone in my small purse next to the bed. Surely, one of the ladies I lived next to was wondering about me. "Leave it!" He almost commanded but then kissed my nose. "Please." He begged.

"It'll just take a minute." I pleaded with him and he moved down to my stomach with his soft kisses. I ran my hand gently through his soft hair as I hit talk.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Bella, where are you?" It was Audrina my neighbor down the hall from my apartment, we always looked out for each other.

"Shh." I told her as loudly as I could. I wondered if he heard my name being said.

"Sorry, Issa." She reiterated loudly. It was so hard to concentrate as Edward headed painfully slow down towards my now aching need. "Where are you, I've been worried?"

"I'm with someone, I'll be back soon." I said and heard Edward groan as he reached my lips, where he licked slowly. I could feel his hot breath warming my center.

"Okay." Audrina said. "As long as I know your okay. Oh and Issa?"

"Yes." I said steadily as I tried to control my breathing. "Cara wants to know if you can still take her client tonight, while she is out of town?"

"SHIT!" I spoke loudly and Edward looked up with a lopsided grin. He apparently thought that was about him, to which I smiled. He mouthed the word „hurry‟.

I'd completely forgotten that right before signing a contract to be exclusive with Edward, I'd promised Cara, one of the girls who worked with us, that I'd take one of her regulars while she was out of town seeing her father.

The contract stipulated I would only be with Edward, but of course he wouldn't know any better if I did, and I had promised. For some reason I worried about lying to him, maybe I should just tell him, I wasn't sure. When Edward's tongue entered between my lips, I just told her of course and hung up. He needed me and I was being paid to be with him so I needed to get my head back in the game before he decided another girl would be better.

"Oh my god, Edward." I breathed out running my hands through his wild hair as his tongue did magic down below. "Some woman is going to be so lucky, someday!"

"ung." I moaned loudly and Edward made his way back up my body.

He looked at me seriously. "You really think so?" He asked sweetly but kept a straight face. Uh oh. Had I said too much, was that too personal? I wasn't sure. He didn't seem angry.

"Yes, Edward, I really think so." He had no idea just how true I felt that was and how I wished it could be me.

He gave me his incredible smile before lining his cock up against my pussy. He ran it slowly up and down teasing my clit and making me squirm in pleasure. He entered me and filled me up, it was such an incredible feeling to have him inside me taking up every bit of space. "Ah Fuck." He moaned. "So good, Issa."

I smiled as we both climaxed together, our bodies drenched in sweat, and we kissed, for a long time. He smelled so good, felt so good, and he was so good. I was so lucky to have him for a client out of all people. I decided then and there, I'd do this one favor for Cara tonight but not again until our contract ended. He rolled over and lay spent beside me breathing heavily.

"God, thank you, I know I'm a bit...insatiable at times." He took my hand and kissed it.

"I don't mind." I said. Standing up and retrieving my dress from the floor and sliding it back over my head. It suddenly hit me this was the first time we forgot to use a condom, I knew he didn't have to worry, as I couldn't get pregnant, and I never had sex in my life without one but I wondered when it would hit him.

He pulled on his boxers and walked over to his dresser. "Shit, Issa, I am so sorry, that was so irresponsible of me!" He walked over with a foil packet and I shook my head.

"It happens, will just be more careful." I said nervously. At this point I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about tonight with Cara's client. He kissed my cheek softly.

"When is your period due?" He whispered putting his arms around my waist.

"I don't have them." I spoke quickly squirming out of his embrace and grabbing my underwear. I stood up just wanting to leave, when he grabbed me gently and turned me to face him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that?"

"You couldn't have. It's fine. I really need to go, I can get a cab." I told him willing tears away from my eyes.

"Sweetheart, I'm sorry, I believe you, I just want to make sure you were protected just in case."

"As I said, I will drive, just give me a second okay?" I nodded and waited on him. He dressed quickly, grabbed his keys and we went to his car.

"Are you okay?" He asked as we drove into the city. "I am." I said giving him a smile and trying to put my personal feelings away, as trained.

"Last night and this morning were so wonderful, I can't tell you how great it was to wake up to your warm body, Issa." I couldn't help the grin on my face to know he really did enjoy it.

When we arrived at On The Down Lows, he told me to wait and grabbed a checkbook inside his console. He began scribbling out his check and then handed it to me with a kiss. We usually never exchanged money personally; he was required to give it to the manager of the club, who would give me my share.

"Edward, you know I can't take that." I told him and rested my hand on the one giving me the check.

"I want you to take it." He told me gently. "Just don't tell them we were together. It wasn't like it was a scheduled visit, right?" He asked raising his eyebrows. He knew it wasn't scheduled because if it had been, I'd of been denied going with him last night.

I felt badly taking it but I knew it would be so nice to have the extra money the club used to house me and give me security. Not too mention the club's 18% cut. I sighed at his generosity and kissed him firmly. "God, thank you Edward."

"Don't even worry about it, I think I got the better deal." He winked and hugged me to his chest.

Before I got out, he stopped me. "Can I please, see you tonight?" He gazed up at the third floor to indicate his intentions.

"Ahh, I really can't, I have so much studying to do for Monday." I admitted as I stuffed his check in my purse. I swallowed uneasily.

"So you really go to school?" He asked smiling.

"Yeah, I do." Even though it was true and he seemed happy about it, I dreaded seeing Cara's client without telling him.

"Smart lady." He said grabbing my hand and running his fingers through mine. "What are you majoring in, if you don't mind me asking?" "I'm majoring in Advertising and a minor in Human Sexuality." I bit my lip and waited for his reaction.

"Oh." He said pursing his lips and raising his eyebrows. I felt a blush rush to my cheeks, sure he was wondering about my minor. I took it more than anything out of curiosity and at one point I had wanted to be a psychologist who specialized in cases of rape and sexual abuse. I too found it ironic and wondered why I had even told him. We seemed to be getting more and more personal.

"Well, I got to go." He kissed me sweetly and with that he drove a way. I felt a lump in my throat as I went inside to go up to my apartment.

_0o0_

EPOV

Well, this was going to be a boring Sunday, I could feel that now. Except this morning of course,

I said smiling at myself in the rearview mirror of my Volvo. I was becoming so in need of her. I wanted more than her body but of course I didn't know if I could do that. Or if she even wanted that. Leave it to me to find a connection with someone, finally but in the worst possible place.

At least I knew she was smart and had goals. It was more than that though; I really felt a strong connection to her. Physically we were like a lock and key. My body was drawn to her. I wanted to see her everyday, if I could.

I wondered briefly if she was freaked out about that. I'd have to ask her next time I saw her.

Not willing to go home and catch up on work and not wanting to think about how much I still wanted her, I decided to get some take out and go see my friend Emmett.

"Hey man." I said as I drove up to his house and saw he was outside playing basketball against his garage door.

"What's up my favorite playboy?" He gave me five and went for a lay up, missing. "Damn, Eddie, your already messing up my game." He grinned and threw the ball at me.

"Yeah, whatever, you can't play ball." I teased him after rolling up my shirtsleeves and setting down our food. I shot a perfect three pointer from the end of his driveway and made crowed cheering noises as I turned in circles and stomped my feet.

He laughed and shook his head. "Man, you suck." He said and grabbed the food. "This Thai food?" He asked rubbing his stomach.

"You know it." I told him. "Okay, you officially do not suck." He took the words back and motioned with his head toward his house.

Once inside we made ourselves plates and grabbed our Heinekens. We sat in his living room where he turned on the porn channel. He slurped his beer and started eating as I kept thinking about Issa.

"Look at that ass, Edward, Shit, which reminds me, how is Tanya?" Emmett kept eating and staring excitedly at the television.

"She left me five months ago, Emmett, I am sure I told you." I reminded him but he just kept staring at the two women molesting each other on the screen.

"Oh, yeah...Sorry, man, I forgot." He said and finally looked over at me. "What are we going to do with you man?" He shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." I assured him and took a long drink of my beer. "How's Rose?"

"She's amazing, I think we might get married?" I laughed out loud. It seemed absurd. I'd grown up with, _Mr. I will never get married_.

"Don't laugh, I'm serious, she is it." He said staring at me with complete honestly on his face. "Wow, that's great, have you asked her?"

"We've talked about it but you know I got to do it right. I am thinking of taking her to Paris to ask her." I nodded and swallowed hard.

"You okay?" He asked switching off the television no doubt amazed I wasn't interested in the porn. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" "Hey, I know your lonely." He told me still staring at me making me uncomfortable.

I laughed. "Emmett, were not talking about this." I knew it not only bothered my family but my friends that I couldn't seem to stay with any one girl. Though I loved being with Issa, I couldn't even be happy about that because well, how long could something like this last?

Emmett knew very well what I was into and he really didn't see a problem with it because him and Rose were into the same thing, enough so they actually had a play room. They were members of an actual BDSM society. I was too scared to even go have a look when they offered. Just because he found a girl who accepted his desires, didn't mean I had. The constant rejection had more than affected my self-esteem to some degree. Plus, if I was honest with myself I was sort of scared.

I wasn't sure I could do it to a full degree. Really do it. I knew my doubts came from countless girl's horrified faces, when I just wanted to tie them gently to my bed, but really maybe I just didn't know what the fuck I wanted. I wasn't about to tell him I was seeing an escort, I knew Jasper would at least keep that in confidence for me.

After a while Emmett switched television to the football game and we settled in with full bellies. I was getting pretty sleepy after a few hours and was going to get up to go home when my cell phone vibrated in my pocket.

I looked at the I.D., which read unlisted. "Crap." I sat wondering if I should answer it, knowing it would be some drunk asshole calling the wrong number so I pressed ignore.

"Look, Emmett, I am going to go." I told him waking him from his slumber.

"Ha? You sure, you can stay?" He told me. "Rose doesn't get home from the hospital till late." He kept on.

"No, I just want to go get in my own bed." Which I knew smelled like her about now.

"Alright, man, take care, call me." He looked seriously up at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, dear." I chided him. He threw his head back against the couch rolling his eyes and shook his head. "Shit, we lost." He stared at the screen, which was showing the end of the game.

Once inside my car, my damned cell phone went off again, same private number. "Hello!" I answered angrily.

"Edward, It's Issa. I need you." I felt a shiver run down my skin at her voice and the realization that she was upset.

"I'll be right there, sweetie, are you at your apartment?"

"Yes, please hurry." She said in barely a whisper.

_0o0_

"I'm sorry sir, I don't see you down for an appointment with ." Muscle dude stood in the corner by the door with his arms crossed looking gruff.

"Look, I don't have an appointment with her, she just asked me to come." I was getting seriously frustrated as I'd been here half an hour trying to get them to let me in.

"Sir, are you drunk?" This skinny tall guy in front of me was about to get clipped in the mouth.

"No, I am not drunk, I have had a couple beers."

"Then maybe you should come back when you're sober and you have an appointment."

"Listen, she called me here, I just want to talk to her, can you at least send her down? If she doesn't want to come, I will leave."

Tall guy looked down at me as if light bulb popped on over his head. "Maybe." He said keeping his chin in the air.

"I was about to turn to muscle guy to plead my case, when the elevator behind him dinged and opened."

"I stared at Issa in aw." She grabbed my hand and explained that she had scheduled the appointment with the manager tonight and he forgot to tell them. Both men stepped aside. I gave them a smug look as we walked back into the elevator.

Inside her apartment, she shut the door and locked it. She dimmed the lights and took my in her arms. Holding me for dear life. "Edward." She spoke passionately, She was wearing a dark oversized hoodie, with the hood on, which I hated and I went to take it down.

She stopped me and leaned up to kiss me firmly. She ran her hands up and down my chest undoing the buttons, her fingers winding into the light pattern of hair there. It was so dark and I wanted badly to see her beautiful eyes.

"Baby, I knew you wanted to be with me too." I told her holding her just as tightly and kissing her lips. Still trying to get her to remove her sweatshirt. She was shaking. "Are you cold, sweetheart." I asked moving in closer and placing my arms completely around her.

I heard her sniffle and she spoke with desperation. "Edward, please, get him off me. Please. Please, get him off my skin!"

"What angel, what are you talking about?" She was confusing me and I wondered if I did have too many drinks tonight.

"Come here." She said taking my head down to her lips and walking us backwards towards the bed. "Please, fuck me." She asked and I could tell she was crying.

"Issa, what happened?" I became worried and turned the lamp on next her bed. I could see a light black bruise across her left cheek and a scratch on her lower lip.

"What the fuck?" I asked suddenly enraged. "What the hell happened to you today?" She shivered hard and sat down tears falling from her eyes, I took down her hood and kneeled before her trying to calm my breathing.

"Who hurt you, Issa, tell me and I will kill them!" She looked at me wide eyed and put her hands up to my shoulders.

"No, it's okay Edward, calm down." I just stared at her feeling every muscle in my body clinch, knowing some asshole had lay his hands on her and hurt her. My god, where was security and then it hit me, she wasn't supposed to be with anyone but me, so who could of done this?

"Issa, please, explain what's going on?" I started to wonder if she had a jealous boyfriend who found out what she was doing. Crap! Don't let it be a boyfriend.

She looked at me with glazed eyes and fell into my chest with a thud; I barely had time to catch her as she fainted.

End Notes: eheh


	8. Chapter 8

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 8

Monday Blues EPOV

Last night left me exhausted. Tired beyond belief but I went into work early today. I had so much I needed to catch up on due to being so busy with Issa. I often did extra work in the evenings before I'd gotten involved with her. Now, she was all I wanted to do anything about. I sipped my coffee slowly on the way up in the elevator hoping she'd call me soon, as I'd asked her last night.

She refused to tell me what happened to her. I got angry, we argued but in the end I just put her to bed and wished her a goodnight. She promised we'd talk about it later and she begged me to understand that she would be fine. I overreacted." She'd told me. Of course I knew better, no matter what someone had hurt her, there was physical evidence. I would have called the police but I knew she didn't want to expose the club, and I supposed her as well.

I was ashamed at not doing the right thing though. When she'd passed out in my arms, she awoke within minutes, frantic that I'd already called someone for help. It took me some moments to calm her down and let her know I'd never do anything without asking her.

She begged me to stay but I really needed to go home, get cleaned up and get some sleep. I had to get to the office, maybe swing back into some normalcy. Figure out what I needed to do about my growing feelings. I was such a fool for thinking I'd ever have the strength to deny what we potentially had. It was ingrained in my brain now, with the emotions I'd experienced last night. She was hurt and I wanted badly to protect her, threatening to kill her attacker. Would I really do that? Maybe, maybe not, but he definitely wouldn't make it out unscathed, that was for sure.

Walking into my reception area, I stopped by Lauren's desk to pick up any messages. "Good morning Mr. Cullen." She teased. I rolled my eyes at her. Every morning this woman gushed when I entered the office and gave me her sexy smile. She'd been my personal assistant for three months now, and she wasn't afraid to make her crush on me known. It was cute but I kept it strongly at bay.

"Good Morning Lauren." I gave her my smile and winked. "Any messages?"

"Yes, your mom called, she wants you to propose to me at once." She grinned shyly and handed me three pieces of yellow message paper.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I asked her as I walked back toward my office.

"Because we are fate." She said sweetly and then giggled. I'd thought briefly about dating her in the past but of course I knew that was not a good idea, plus she was a great PA. Our light banter never went too far but I knew in the back of my mind she was probably more serious than not.

Sitting at my desk I briefly glanced over my messages; one from mom, not surprising. She surely wanted to apologize again for the other night. One from Jasper, we hadn't spoken since my first night with Issa. He had a very consuming job and we usually met for drinks on the weekends. I'd have to return his call and let him know everything was fine, one from my father, no doubt asking me to call mom.

Rooting in my pocket I found my cell phone, no messages. I wondered if I should call her. She asked me to wait for her to call though. I took a deep breath and threw my phone onto my desk. Then grabbed it again to make sure it was on so I could hear it if she called. When a knock on my office door alerted me. I‟d told Lauren to always announce any visitors, so I knew this had to be my dad. "Come in." I announced and began turning on my office computer to start my day.

"Hey son." My dad shut the door and walked to my desk, sitting down in the chair opposite me. "Hey." I said as I waited for my pc to come to life. "You need to call your mom; she is worried about you and Issa." I shook my head. "We're fine. Issa is fine. No, harm done."

"I hope you mean that, we really wanted her to feel welcome, your mother really likes her." "Yeah, I know." I replied rooting through my desk for my favorite pen.

"Edward?" _Crap_, where was it, my lucky pen was gone. I was about to page Lauren when my dad spoke again. "Edward?"

"Yeah?" I asked confused why he was pestering me so early in the morning. He grinned and chuckled. "You really like this girl?" He put his hands together in his lap and sat back watching me intently.

"Yes." I told him eyeing him from the corner of my eye as I watched the screen of my pc open to the start page.

"Dad look, are we really going to sit here and talk about my sex life?" I punched my password into our company program, which held our accounts in order of cost. I punched up the Nike account and began shifting through the history. Suddenly I realized he was being too silent.

I looked up at him; eyebrows raised and wondered what I'd said. "You're already having sex?" He asked, with a slight grin at the corners of his mouth. I guess I did say something. My parents had no clue of my sexual indecencies; probably not beyond thinking I was a saint as parents had the tendency to do. I kept them securely tucked in the dark; sure they'd be the worst to fair if they knew of my strong desires.

"I'll call mom before lunch." I told him and began typing information into the graph on my computer. "Sales for Nike are looking good since our last campaign." He nodded in reply.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Edward. I just want you to be careful with this girl. If you like her take it slow, be a gentleman."

"Yeah, Okay I will." I announced rubbing my hands into my eyes roughly and wishing this conversation to go away.

"Well, I suppose I'll leave you to do your magic, I just wanted to come check on you, I have meetings all morning, including Nike, so I will be quite tied up." I grinned and nodded.

"Do you want me at any of these meetings, Dad?"

"No, you can sit in if you like but these are the first of many meetings to inform our top customers of my intents when I leave all this to you. You already know those intents; this is just a formality of sorts."

I tensed a bit realizing that this year was already flying by too quickly. I was ready but I was also very aware how tight my time would really become once I took over; my thoughts once again drifting to Issa. When my phone vibrated between us on my desk, I felt my heart skip a beat. Crap. I picked it up and read the message. Oh, it was Jasper.

"Okay, I'll see you later son." He said hesitantly leaving me alone. "Later." I called as he finally shut the door.

I redialed Jasper and waited drumming my not so lucky pen on the table. "Edward?" He announced as if I might be someone else.

"Yeah, Jazz, what's up?"

"Just wondering how „things‟, have been progressing?" He emphasized, things so irritatingly, I wanted to laugh.

"Things are fine. Why?"

"Oh, just one of the girls apparently moved out this morning in a big hurry, I was there with one of my regular ladies and we heard this screaming. Never did figure out what it was. Then this morning one of the girls quit. Wasn't sure if you knew which one?"

I felt my tongue get dry. I walked over to my bathroom sink and took a cup filling it with water. I drank it down quickly and tried to dismiss where my thoughts were going. If anyone had a reason to leave that I knew of it was Issa. She wouldn't do that without telling me surely.

"Nope, man I don't know of anyone leaving. I saw my escort last night and she seemed fine." I lied. "Well, anyway, I wanted to tell you my news." Great more news. "Yeah?" He was quiet for a moment but then just burst out with what I never expected to hear.

"I'm in love." Jasper always thought he was in love, and so this wasn't exactly a surprise. His idea of love was good sex and 24 positions in a one-night stand.

"Okay." I told him trying to suppress the laughter in my throat. "What happened to your mantra, don't fall in love?"

"No, Edward, I am dead serious. I want to marry this girl. Her name is Alice." Great another friend who has found the woman he wants to spend his life with.

"Wow, I am happy for you, I assume this is your escort, how long have you been seeing her?" I asked curious for details, though still worried that I needed to call after Issa.

"A little over a year, hey, Edward, I got to get back to work but I wanted you to be the first to know. I want you to meet her."

"Thanks, and I will be happy to meet her. Talk to you soon, man."

"Okay then." After Jasper hung up I paged Lauren and told her I needed all calls held and not to be disturbed. I dialed Issa‟s cell phone number. It went immediately to voicemail. I scrubbed my hands roughly through my hair. Shit, I didn't need this right now.

Finally after some moments I decided to call and schedule an appointment with her for tonight. I was told Issa had left their employment and they weren't sure if she'd return. Lightening tore through my heart. I was now panicking. God, why was I panicking like this? She wasn't mine, she wasn't mine. They offered me another girl, I politely refused. I walked out to Lauren's desk and paced in front of it briefly. She watched me amused.

"Aw, don't be so nervous, you know I'll say yes." She joked with me and brought me to a stop in front of her.

"That's a load of my mind." I told her now leaning over her desk. This girl knew how to calm me with her humor. "Hey, Lauren, I need to be out for most of the day, do you think you can keep my ass covered?" She glanced seductively down my body and then slowly crept back up to stare into my eyes.

"Oh, it will be my pleasure, and I'll cover more than your ass, Mr. Cullen." My eyes widened in horror.

"Oh, Lauren, you are a bad girl. Stop it." She smiled and laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll cover you." She said and handed me a large envelope. "This just came in but because you were busy..." She stopped mid sentence and waved me off. "Inside the envelope was my contract with Issa and a letter voiding and ending it. Also, stapled to the contract was the check I'd given her the other day. Crap, was she in trouble for that? I couldn't know. I just knew I had to find her. This was no longer a passing want, I needed her and I would do what it took to get her back.

End Notes:


	9. Chapter 9

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 9

Hearing Damage BPOV

I'm mesmerized by the scenery going by my head. I lean my cheek against the cool glass and just let my mind stay blank. Well, I want it to be blank but it is my heart that is causing my mind to think about things I don't want to think about. There is a wheat field we are passing. It reminds me of people at a concert, swaying back and fourth, the wind tossing the golden reeds this way and that. I see no civilization, just blue sky, golden fields and a few puffy clouds.

When I woke up this morning, when my eyes opened and I took in my little room, so lonely and quaint. I saw my future again. I looked in the mirror above my bathroom sink as I washed my face. The black bruise a little darker, a little purpler; the pain mostly easy to bear but still undeniably there. What I saw staring back at me, wasn't the girl who first came to Chicago. Possibly, I've been gone longer. I am a complete stranger to myself. My Dad would see the change right away. I know he would. Which is why I am not sure if I am going home or not.

I told Edward I would call him but now it is getting late and I don't know if I can. I guess it can't hurt. I would have told him what happened but it was like adding another apple to the pile, another one and they may

all tumble to the ground. Another, reason I can't be with him. The most important, is I am not who I say I am.

Even if there was a chance I could be with him, if he wanted me like that, would he like the real me? Or am I a fool for thinking I am so different than the Bella I once was.

The man who hurt me, the one who told me I was useless, the one who hit me, kicked me and said I'd never be anything but ...a whore. He scared me. I never had a reason in my whole life to be scared or fear for my life until him. I didn't realize what a sheltered life I had.

Forks was nothing like Chicago, maybe that is how I ended up there. I wanted something different than where I was because the grass is always greener of course. Angela and I had planned this trip since Junior High School. I wanted so badly to break out of my small town and go somewhere and be bold. Maybe becoming an escort was taking that boldness a little too far.

Thinking back, I really wondered what made me so desperate that I'd have sex with strangers for money. I wasn't raised to be this way. Of course, maybe no girl is raised this way. Surely not. I wish I could sleep. Sleep and wake up back home, maybe I would of gone to UW. I think the truth got lost somewhere. The reason I am here.

When I first got here I was excited to find him. It was the reason. He was the reason. A small town crush on the rich boy in my high school. I first saw him my freshman year, he was a sophomore. He took more than my breath away. He took my heart, my soul, my sanity. All of it. I wanted to touch him, and I found ways to touch him. Indiscreetly. Walking past him in the hallway, a slight brush against his bare bicep as he was on his way to gym. He'd turn and glance at me quickly winking and continuing on. My day would be the best ever, because of that one touch.

He was never ever mean to me. Always polite, always gentle, always confident, always bound to be everything. He was the epitome of success. His smile melted me but I was too shy to ever speak a word to him and though he saw me. He didn't really see me. He had too many others to take his attention and time. I was just one of those unknown faces in the crowd at Forks High.

He was Edward Anthony Cullen. Straight A student, most popular everything, family is rich, successful, giving, kind, and yet completely on another level. Like he was on the 3rd floor balcony of some 5 start hotel and I was down below on the street, gaping up at him wide eyed, hoping he'd ask me up but knowing that even in his best of intentions, I was too far away for him to hear my cry. I never resented that.

I knew he and I weren't meant to cross paths. So when we finally came to Chicago to go to school, I'd kind of forgotten about him. Well, that isn't true either. I could never forget him. His senior year, yeah, how could I forget that. I was at my locker the last day of my junior year, his last day of senior year. School had let out for summer. I was going to have to wait for Charlie because my truck was broken down. So I waited inside on this rainy day and looked through my yearbook. That's when he walked down the hallway.

I looked up at him and he smiled. "Hi, Bella." He knew my name, yes, I forgot about the one time he spoke to me. He said my name. We were alone in the hallway and he smiled and said my name.

"Hello, Edward." I barely spoke above a whisper as I sat transfixed on his lovely green eyes as he knelt down to my level on the floor. I could smell his cologne and his lips were so close.

"Want me to sign your book?" He asked me. I became excited as if I were getting the autograph of my favorite celebrity. I nodded, knowing speaking was pretty futile. I wanted to just focus on his voice and his

skin. His muscles flexing under his sleeveless shirt. His wild hair, I wanted to touch it. Wait, why was he talking to me, I remember breathing hard. This was loud in the empty hallway. He pretended not to notice as he scanned through my book to find his picture.

Closing it and handing it back to me, he smiled again. "There you go pretty girl, I guess your stuck here another year." I nodded numbly. He could have said 3x9=27 and I would have been happy forever. He moved away by the end of summer. I didn't know where to. His whole family left. Edward was an only child but you would never know it by looking at him. It was as if the heavens couldn't bare to ever let this beautiful boy be sad or depressed. He always sparkled. In return people reflected his joy right back at him. Everyone loved Edward Cullen. So did I.

I was level headed enough to know this simple crush would fade in time. I thought it had, until Chicago, until my strange and desperate decision to work at On The Down-Lows. When did school become more important than my dignity? What am I going to do?

It's dark now, an older lady is sitting next to me talking away and I am not really listening to her. I am hungry. I hold my cell phone in my hand firmly, thinking about turning it back on. I do. She is asking me where I am going, and I don't know what to tell her. It isn't really her business but I know she is just trying to be nice.

I adjust the tiny pillow behind my head and turn slightly away from her. The stars are coming out in the sky. I love the stars. I look down at my phone to find 56 missed calls. Mostly from Edward. Some from Angela, one from Alice. What am I doing?

I remember back to the day I first called Edward. It was before I realized who he was. He didn't sound familiar, maybe he should of. When he came up to my apartment he didn't even look familiar at first. Not until my nerves calmed down, then as I stood before him stripping, it hit me like a brick. I prayed he wouldn't recognize me but I suppose there wasn't much chance of that anyway. I barely registered in his world back in school. I don't resent this either. He was too nice to ever resent.

I had no intention of telling him we knew each other because of this though. It just wasn't important. We didn't really have a history we could share and laugh over. Plus, if he did remember me would my being an escort make him think less of me? I guess that doesn't make sense. He came to me, I didn't come to him.

Crap, my phone's distinctive tone chimes in my hand. My heart jumps. It's Angela; the lady next to me is trying to look at my phone screen. I turn more toward the window. She's getting on my nerves. "Hi, Angela."

"Are you home?" "No." "Bella, come back, come and stay with Eric and I. You didn't have to leave."

"I know." I don't even really know why I am leaving. This morning it was all about not knowing where Bella went and that name he used. A whore. I didn't mind being called an Escort but a whore seem to bring about all sorts of negative connotations. Then as we struggled, he decided I wasn't worth raping. Just „forget it‟. He said to me disgusted and kicked me before running out the door. I guess it was some consolation that other than Mike Newton, it had only been Edward. Somehow this made me feel better.

I didn't understand why I felt so bad about taking another client for the night. I did but I didn't. I mean, I was just a sexual release for Edward but because I knew him and he was nice. Because I once loved him or

thought I did, it made it better. I could afford to go to school and I could sleep with my high school crush, what was better than that? I guess I felt bad for all those reasons, plus not only was I a whore but I was a deceitful whore. Definitely, I didn't know where Bella Swan went.

"Bella, what about school?" Yes, what about school. I had three more years to obtain my major in advertising. I hadn't even withdrawn yet, so I could turn around.

"I don't know yet, I haven't decided." I told her as I watched the lady next to me get off the train.

"How far away are you, we could come get you?" She asked me panicked.

"No, I am at least halfway through Iowa, don't worry." I told her gazing up at the train monitor. It was like those monitors in airport terminals that tell you what plane is arriving or leaving. This one mapped our way across the country. My call waiting is beeping at me.

"Angela, I will call you later okay?" "Okay honey, please, be careful and call your Dad."

"I will." She clicks off and I click over to the second call and hold my phone to my ear. The reception is fuzzy but I can hear his smooth velvet voice.

"Issa? Issa? Are you there sweetie?" I want to say something but I am frozen. I don't know what to say. A tear slips down my cheek. I gaze at the shadowed figure of passengers in front of and beside me. Wondering briefly if they've ever made as dumb a decision as I seem to have.

"Hello." I finally reply, unsure if the person has decided to hang up.

"God, where are you? I've been calling all day. Are you all right, are you hurt? What is going on?" His voice is starting to break up; I am catching every other word. Crappy service.

I don't know what to say to him, I am just so glad to hear his voice. I'm back in love with him, just like high school but now I know the feel of touching him, making love to him, and I need more. I may never get over him now. I should though. He is miles above me and every decision I have ever made led me to this place.

I used to believe in Karma, that what comes around goes around. I believed in fate too, and that if you set something free and it comes back to you it is yours, if it doesn't it was never yours to begin with. By some miracle he came back to me. The life I chose to lead, led me back to him. Surely, that wasn't just coincidence?

"Issa, please, talk to me." The connection is clearer now. "Tell me where you are, I'll come get you and you can stay at my house, we will get through this together."

"You don't owe me anything, Edward."

"I know that pretty girl." My heart jumps in my chest. Does he remember me? No, of course he doesn't. It doesn't matter, I remind myself.

"I know we haven't been around each other long but I should have told you before you left." What, what could he possibly of said.

"That I am falling in love with you." He answers me as if he's heard my thoughts. I smile. Then it hits me. He said love. He said he is falling in love with me. How can he be sure? Do I feel the same? Of course I do, I always have. Even when I had no right, I loved him.

"I'm too far away." I lament, mostly talking out loud to myself, though the phone is still pressed to my ear. I am trying to whisper because people around me are going to sleep. I see a state border sign that welcomes us to South Dakota. It's nearly 11:30 pm. If I could get off I would.

"Where are you?" He asks and I can tell he is nervous for me. "South Dakota, on a train. Headed home, I guess." "You live in South Dakota?" "No."

"Oh, where then, I'll come wherever you are?!" He says with firm certainty. I smile at his optimism.

"I am going home to Washington State." I finally breathe out heavily and squirm in my chair, tired of sitting.

"Wow, that's where I am from." I am of course not surprised at his revelation.

"Issa, even though you don't know me, could you love me, do you think?" I always have. I say to myself.

"I do, Edward, somehow, I do." I can hear him let out a long slow breath. I hear him Thank god under his breath.

"I'm going to get on a plane and meet you there, I'll probably be there before you, and we will come back together. Okay?" I should go back but I don't have the money to live there anymore. To go to school, the club owner took my last paycheck for violating Edward's contract, only the client can cancel a contract.

I honestly tell him. "I can't afford to go to school there anymore and I can't be an Escort anymore."

"God, baby, I won't ever let you work there again. I mean, I know it isn't up to me but if I was your boyfriend, I wouldn't want you to."

"Like I said, you can stay with me."

"I'm going to go see my father anyway, I might be more than a day, don't worry about getting me."

"Oh. That's probably a good idea."

"Edward, my battery is getting low, it will die before I get there, and I should go. I'll call you when I get to Forks." Crap, now I've done it, why did I say Forks? I hear him repeat the name a few times.

"Issa, before you go, what is your name? Your real name, will you tell me?" "Why do you need to know?" I ask hoping he will remember me and knowing he will not. "Because, I want a real relationship with you and I want to know you. I need to know you."

"You do?" "Yes, pretty girl, I do." I can hear him giggle. "Edward, do you remember your last day of high school?" Surely he doesn't. "Ahh sure, why?" "Do you remember signing a girl's yearbook after school that day?"

"Hmmm, yeah vaguely." Moments of silence go by as I see another bar on my cell phone disappear. I shouldn't be playing games right now but he has made me feel better. I am so glad I have chosen to talk to him, to know that he might love me to. I still don't understand it. I wait for him to speak, imagining him running his fingers wildly through his hair. Thinking, thinking. I smile as I listen to him ask himself questions under his breath.

"I'm going to lose you soon, Edward. I will just call you when I get home." "No, wait, just give me a sec."

I smile and imagine his gorgeous smile, his seducing playful eyes, and his commanding yet gentle voice. I hear him curse and then he returns to me. His infinite memory finally drawing the right conclusion. Just before my last bar disappears and I think I have lost him for good. He says my name.

"Bella?!" He announces in a panic, my last bar deleted from the screen in front of me. I close my phone and hold it to my heart. Yes, my Edward, it's me.

End Notes:


	10. Chapter 10

The Escort

By RMD

Chapter 10

Possibility BPOV

I arrived at Charlie's three days later. He wasn't home and I hadn't had a chance to tell him I was coming since my battery died on my cell phone. It didn't matter though, because I wasn't sure I wanted him to know. I felt like a huge failure already, I couldn't very well tell him I could no longer go to school.

When I left I just needed to go and I had been all intent on just going anywhere. Of course your heart always leads you home. I found the key in the potted plant by the door and walked inside my childhood home. I remembered something about Charlie going on a fishing trip this weekend.

I wondered briefly if Edward had actually flown here like he said he would. I found my charger and plugged my phone in powering it up. Waiting anxiously I noticed I had no calls from him or messages, no, texts either. I wanted to pout, maybe even cry a little when the doorbell sounded causing a jolt to my heart. I turned to see him standing there peering through the open door I'd yet to close completely when I came in.

In my wildest dreams I didn't expect him to be standing there. I may have blinked more than once as I opened the front door wider and he stood in front of me in a gorgeous black suit with that unbelievable smile. "Issa?" He looked at me skeptically. "Or can I call you...Bella?" He asked as I led him inside.

"Bella is fine." I told him as I turned once again to face him after closing and locking the door. "How did you find me here?" I asked as I folded my hands in front of me, unsure how to act now. It seemed strange to pretend I had all the confidence I had pretended to have when we were together at my apartment. Now, I felt shy and a little under the microscope.

"Everyone knows who your Dad is Bella; I figured you'd get here eventually." I nodded in understanding. Of course, my dad was the chief of police and yes; everyone knew I was his daughter.

"Well, it's apparent you just got here so just grab your things and we'll go." He said commanding and yet gentle, his eyes still smiling.

"Where will we go?" I asked him quietly, knowing that I‟d follow him anywhere and feeling so grateful he was here.

"I have a home in Seattle that I use when I am staying in Washington on business. I figured we could stay there and talk. It's up to you Bella but I don't see a point in you staying here all alone. Charlie, he's out for a few days from what I hear." He looked around and suddenly I wanted to feel embarrassed about my home compared to his back in Chicago. I had no doubt his home in Seattle would be no less impressive.

Quickly I grabbed my bags and followed him out locking the door behind me. A limousine awaited us as if he'd expected me all along. As if he knew I'd just go with him. I wondered if he knew how right that assumption was.

"We'll be driving a few hours so if you need to get some sleep?" He motioned to his lap. "I make a good pillow, is all I am saying." He laughed and brushed his hand against mine.

"I'm fine." I told him and felt a blush rush to my cheeks and else where. Being next to him, even with the foot or so between us I could feel the heat. His gaze remaining fixed on my legs and then up to my face every so often. I stared straight ahead frozen. The knowledge that this man who I had admired for so long really was a stranger to me seemed to suddenly mean so much more than it did before.

"Don't be so nervous." He smiled at me in the darkened car, a dimmer light near the floor of the car door the only light in the cab. His hand squeezed mine carefully.

"Things are different, now?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"It doesn't have to be. It shouldn't be, we have a history, and we come from the same place." He waved his hand in the air to indicate that he was talking about Forks in general. "It won't be different, it will be better." He added.

"Do you remember me that well?" I asked him relaxing and interlacing my fingers with his.

"I do." He said scooting closer to me. His right hand sliding down my back. I felt tingles throughout my skin at his touch and his scent filled my nose. He hadn't shaved in a few days and I reached up to touch his chiseled jaw line. It felt rough and wonderful. His lips reached out to catch my fingers as they passed to his chin.

"You're so handsome." I told him. "You have no idea how many times I imagined you touching me."

"Did you come to Chicago to find me?" He asked his face now so close to mine, he reached above us and turned on a reading light. Illuminating our faces, his green eyes locked with mine.

"Oh, no, of course not, I mean I had no idea you moved there. When you left Forks, the worst day of my life." I giggled. "Well, I just didn't know."

"May I kiss you?" I scratched my head; it felt kind of strange now. Should I let him kiss me? Of course I wanted him to but we weren't at my apartment, this wasn't an appointment, and what would this mean? In truth I guess I didn't care, as kissing him was all I wanted to do but I still wasn't sure how he saw me.

"I don't know, Edward." He looked sad. "I want to but you don't really know me and I don't really know you..."

"Shhhh, you talk too much." He said grazing my ear with his warm lips. Electricity humming through my skin. "Don't make it complicated." He told me as his left hand rested on my knee below my skirt. "We know each other better than you think." He added as his hand rubbed lightly on my thigh.

"Well, sure we do but you know. Even back in school, you and I didn't really talk." I squirmed slightly as his hot breath and kisses slid painfully slow down my neck.

"Touch me, Bella." He demanded and I looked towards the driver who was intent on the dark highway before him. It made me nervous that he could look in his rearview mirror at any moment. I wasn't exactly the voyeuristic type of girl. He began unbuttoning the first buttons of my black sweater before I took a huge breath and stopped him.

"Please, don't." I said out loud and stared once again anxiously at the driver. Edward, looked where I looked and then groaned.

"Sorry." He said and pushed a button on the seat in front of him, a dark partition slid up giving us privacy. I took a breath and looked over at him, still illuminated by the reading light above us. "Is that better?" His hand grazed my collarbone as he looked up at me anxiously.

"Yes." I said smiling. His hand found mine and grabbed it. I stared at our intertwined fingers and felt the tingles starting again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and I became confused.

It hit me suddenly that he wanted to talk about why I left. "I owe you an apology." I told him and lay my head against his shoulder. It was time to tell him, I couldn't just avoid it.

"What ever for?" He asked leaning back against his seat.

"I broke our contract. I was with another client and I wasn't supposed to. I hope you can forgive me; I wouldn't have done it if I hadn't needed the money. Which is stupid I know when you had just given me double? You must think I am so selfish?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't think badly of you, I would have given you extra if you needed it, I wish I would have told you what you mean to me Bella." He stared down at me and smiled, kissing my forehead gently.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked taking a deep breath and gripping my hand more firmly in his. "We didn't have sex. He beat me up, as you could see for yourself, because I refused to sleep with him." "Why?" He asked eyes wide with concern. I stared up at him, lifting my head and looking into his eyes.

"Because I only wanted to be with you. I was doing a friend a favor really but I couldn't do it when it came time. He became angry and he was drunk. I didn't tell the club I was seeing him that night, I didn't want you to know. I am sorry, Edward."

"You don't need to apologize, Bella. This won't make sense maybe, but I need you and maybe I always have."

"But how..?"

"Bella, I remember you, of course I do, how could I not." He smiled and kissed my lips gently. His tongue tracing the edges. His eyes wondering over my face. "Even at your apartment, I knew something was familiar but... I don't know why I couldn't place you. Maybe that was why I was so comfortable being with you. Either way, I am so glad to know it was you."

"Edward." I breathed. "I had the worst of crushes on you in school and when I realized you were my first client, I was so relieved."

"You‟re first?" He questioned and looked up at me pleadingly. As if he hoped what he heard was true. "I wish I'd of gotten to know you better in school. I always wanted to but my father, Carlisle. He had high hopes for his only son; he kept me on a driven path of success and nothing less."

"You can't imagine the pressure I felt." He added and stared off for a moment before speaking again. "Maybe it will sound unbelievable to you but I always kept my eye on you."

"You did?" I barely spoke above a whisper. I was amazed, as much as I watched him, how did I not notice this? Or maybe I did but was so sure he couldn't want me that I didn't see what was in front of my face.

I remembered back to a few months before school was to end. I was already pouting at the fact that I would no longer get to stare at Edward Cullen at lunch. He was in all advanced classes two of which I shared with him in math and science. We never sat together and I was lucky to pass those classes when all that mattered to me was studying him.

Angela would tease me relentlessly with that song about kissing and being in a tree or something like that. One day he heard her. He was sitting at his normal lunch table with what I suppose would be the "in" crowd, when she caught me of course staring at him as if the act would nourish me, more than my lunch could. Which in my opinion was true.

"Bella! Why don't you just go sit on his lap?" She squealed out loud, trying to get my attention. It was then he looked directly at me. Stared for what seemed like a lifetime and then smiled. He looked away with embarrassment as she started that stupid song.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed turning to her. I smiled and hung my head. I refused to look at his table or even him for a week afterwards. Then the pull would become greater than the embarrassment and I would be shameless in my ogling. I don't know what made me think I was so inconspicuous.

"So where do we go from here?" I asked him, he smiled and ran the back of his fingers slowly across my cheek.

"The sky is the limit, baby. I want to know you, I want to be with you, and I want more than I should even say at this point. As long as you will take this ride with me, we can be whatever you want." I shook my head, my eyes filling with tears. Maybe it could be true; maybe he really would want me.

"Edward, I want you. I want to make you happy, and I want to know you too." He grinned as I knelt before him on the floor between his legs. Placing my hands on either side of his thighs, I rubbed gently. "Let me make you happy." He nodded and swallowed as he stared down at me.

"Were getting on the ferry, Mr. Cullen." The driver announced through a speaker above our heads. "Okay, Dillon, we will be staying in the car." Edward replied softly.

Edward licked his lips and unzipped his trousers, pulling his shirt up around his waist; I gingerly unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his lovely chest. "You don't have to do this, Bella. Only if you want to, I've missed you so much."

"Of course I want to." I told him even though I was nervous. I looked around the darkened car listening to the sounds of cars driving in around us on the ferry. I knew no one could see us for the tinted windows and the partition gave no light from the front but I still felt like anyone could open the door and peer in. This excited me as much as made me nervous.

I tried not to reconcile the fact that, this is what we knew about each other. This was the only way at this point I knew how to relate to him. I wasn't his escort anymore but I wasn't really his friend either. Sex with him was addictive though. Making him smile, making his body sing with heat. This elated me. It was one of the hardest parts of walking away from him.

I knew somehow he needed me and I gave him something few others could. The part of me that gave him that was really like an alter ego. I knew I'd probably have to channel her to make this good for him, because Bella was not that kind of girl. I was far too shy for what I was contemplating at this point. I would give him anything, though. Anything to feel his touch and see his smile.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?" He stared down at me in anticipation, his chest moving tensely, I ran my hand down the middle between his chest.

I look up into his eyes. "Could you call me Issa, just for now?" He seems reluctant but nods running his fingers through my hair and placing a few strands behind my ear. I undo the rest of the buttons on my cardigan so he can see my black lace bra; I push the shoulders of my sweater down so it hangs at the crooks of my elbows.

"So, beautiful." He moans and I smile as I take him out of his boxers into my hands. His cock going from firm to hard in my fingers. He is such a gift, I feel lucky to touch him, lucky that he trusts me to make his dreams come true. In school I'd of done anything for him and it is no different now. I begin rubbing his length between my fingers watching his face for his reactions. His eyes close and his hands fall to the side of his hips.

I love hearing him breath when he is aroused. It holds a passionate air of lustiness and grit. He is so sensitive to my touch as my fingernails pass tenderly along the shaft to the head where my fingertips join in a sensual massage around the center where moisture is beginning to form. Holding him gently with both hands I keep my eyes on his face as I lick off the drop of pre cum.

He is holding his breath as I lick up the moisture and moan. I want him to know how he tastes, how much I am enjoying this to. How I never knew I would until I first tasted him. I believe in my heart when you care so deeply about someone, that everything about him or her becomes new and beautiful. He has always been new and beautiful to me. Being with him is the icing on the cake and I don't ever want to lose that.

He slides forward toward me as he relaxes his head against the seat. "That's it baby, let yourself relax." I tell him, knowing he is tense. I am positive I have kept him from some important business back in Chicago and that bothers me but it is too late to think about that now. We are here and he has come a long way to be with me. I owe this to him. "Issa, don't tease. Please, don't tease, I need your mouth."

His hands find the back of my head and push me gently forward until my lips touch the head of his cock. It is warm and wet. I kiss it gently as his hands tangle in my hair. His breath is still steady and loud in the cab of the limousine. "Lay back." I tell him and he looks confused at first. I pull him down to lay across the back seat and kneel between his legs, one of his long legs dangling down on the floor to give me room. I tug his pants down to his thigh and then resume my position on the floor next to him. Starting at his lips, I kiss him passionately. His hand still finding my long hair and winding into it sensually.

I kiss his chest, paying attention to each nipple, licking slowly causing him to groan and cover his face with his hands. He is on the precipice of anticipation and I love that it is because of me. "I can‟t stay gentle." He whispers. "Please, Issa!" He growls at me. My hands run down the center of his stomach, when I finally come back to where he wants me most.

"Were back on the road sir, can I get you anything when we get into Seattle?" The driver's voice nearly gives me a heart attack as I sit back on my knees breathing deeply. Edward looks down at me and laughs.

"No, Dillon, straight home!" He calls back firmly.

"Yes, sir." I wonder if I should continue when he grabs a handful of my hair and pulls me to him. His lips find mine and kiss me. I feel his tongue force it's way into my mouth and it's as if I have taken in a mouth

full of sweet icing and my tongue tickles down my throat and into my chest. My eyes rolling back into my head. I love the way he tastes here as well.

He loosens his grip and places his hands behind his head. He looks relaxed but I know he is anything but relaxed. It is more like he is trying hard to restrain his hands. His face is lust filled and his eyes dart from me to his straining erection.

I sit up on my knees still in a daze and take his cock in my hands plunging down with my mouth until I hit the back of my throat, my right hand caressing his sac. He is warm in my mouth and stiff. His breathing is immediately erratic again. His diaphragm working hard from my peripheral vision. I look over at him and his eyes are trained on me. Sometimes his eyes close hard, as I suck him into my wet mouth.

After some moments I can no longer control my desire to have him inside me again. I stand up as much as I can, and pull my underwear down my legs and slip off my shoes as I take them off. His eyes are still closed and I wonder if he knows what I am about to do. Just when I think he may open them, I carefully place my knee on at his side near the seat and he scoots over to accommodate me. My other leg awkwardly stays standing on the floor at his other side. His hand comes down and firmly holds it to him. His eyes open and he looks up at me as I hold my dress above my waist, trying to be sexy and spontaneous but feeling awkward as I try to figure out how to do this. He smiles and sits up at once. "Yes!" He whispers and grabs my waist as he turns us so he is sitting forward in the seat and I am straddling his lap. His erection straining between my thighs, trying to find it‟s home again.

His hands press into my bottom pushing me against him as he looks up at me. I reach up to turn off the light but he stops me. "No, please, let me watch you." He begs. I relent because I want him to be happy. His fingers find my entrance and rub from top to bottom before he grabs his length and lines it up thrusting my hips down on to him. His eyes close at the strong sensation. I hear my voice make an indistinguishable sound deep in my throat.

"Kiss me, Issa." He asks and I do so fiercely as I meld with his body. Our tongues fighting for dominance inside each other's mouths. He isn't gentle now, I know he can't be. I love this. In finding him, I found a side of myself I never knew existed and know one in this world could make me feel like he did. I was willing to discover just how far that might go, if he would let me. I adored it when he controlled me, it made me fear him and love him just the same. I knew he'd never actually hurt me and that he cared which made it that much better.

After some time his moans became loud grunts as he lifted my body on and off him roughly. I felt weightless in his hands; his fingers tightly pressing into my skin, each pass bringing me into an incoherent level of existence. My hands stay loose behind his neck, no longer able to make my muscles move to wind my fingers through his hair. I watch his intense face, his teeth biting into his bottom lip, his chest now heaving against mine, a sheer mist of sweat tainting his skin.

I can hear our skin slapping and my legs are soaked from our heat. "Fuck!" I scream just because I feel insane from all the sensitivity to the point I fear I am losing my mind. Losing myself, in him. His orgasm sets off my own and as he releases into me, he keeps his hands on my hips, pressing down so hard, so that he is as deep as he could ever go and at last I collapse against his chest. He is kissing my hair and trying to calm his breath and I am so spent I can't even find the will to move away from him. His hands come to my back and caress the skin where my sweater has fallen lower than my shoulder blades. He is still gripping me as if I might go away. I won't. I know I could never be away from him again. He owns me heart and soul. "I love you, Edward, you don't have to say it back but I do, I always have. I can't help it." I admit to him as I kiss his chest above his hammering heart. I taste his salty sweat and lick my dry lips.

"Oh, Bella, you are amazing." He finally says as he turns off the light above us, I am still holding him inside me though I feel him become limp. I don't want to move.

"Don't you mean Issa?" I ask him but I barely even care to hear the answer. Surely, he just forgot. "No, baby, I mean you, Bella. You are amazing!"


End file.
